Flower of the past
by SilverCharm
Summary: LuffyxOC. Luffy finds an olf friend on one of the islands he went while traveling to One Piece. What's the story behind these two? Are they lovenirds or just friends? complete
1. Flower of the past

Flower from the past

_As a part of Luffy's past is discovered, is a secret lover uncovered as well??!! LuffyxOC_

_**Flashback**_

_*4 years before Luffy left to go on is pirate adventures….*._

"Luffy" Tia Rose said. "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Tia?" Luffy said, wondering what she was having so much trouble saying.

"Well…. You know how you want me to tell you what my dream is?"

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled, hoping she would finally tell him. Ever since he had told her he wanted to become the pirate king, Tia had also a new dream, but one she didn't want to share yet. "Will you tell me??"

"Sorry Luffy, not yet."

"Well I'll find out one day." He said with a grin.

"Ya, I guess you will, I can't keep it to myself forever huh?" Tia said and they both laughed a little. "But that day will have to wait, you see… Well thing is.., my parents decided to move to a different town…"

"What do you mean? Your not going with them, are you?" Luffy said fearing an answer.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but I have to… They are my parents, I still have to stay with them" She said feeling her eye start to water.

"…but Tia…I don't want you to leave, don't you want to become a pirate with me?" Luffy said hiding the fear he felt.

"Well sort of,*blush*…but I have to go…Remember when Shanks left town? You wanted to go with him but you couldn't and you just had to let him go, right?" Tia said trying not to cry in front of Luffy.

"But that was a long time ago…" Luffy said remembering Shanks.

"Now you have to let me go with my parents to a new town." Hana said, one tear falling down her cheek "I'll work hard to become stronger, just like we did here." Forcing a smile on her face she continued. "We'll both become great pirates, and train our butts off!" She said, sadness leaving her a bit. "When the day comes that we can both leave ours towns and go on adventures, we'll find each other again and see who the best pirate is!" Tia said, setting a goal for the future.

"That'll be me for sure!!" Luffy said with a big smile. "I'll do my best!"

After awhile of just looking at each other, smiling, Luffy added "But I'll still miss you…"

"I will too… promise me you won't forget me, because I know I won't be able to forget you." Tia said blushing a bit.

"I promise," Lufffy said, small smile on his face but eyes full of sadness, and Tia felt the same.

That night, when Tia left, they both shed tears, and stayed up all till the time Tia and her parents left. Luffy gave Tia a necklace with a beautiful Rose pedant that belonged in his family for a long time, and she gave him a big box of his favorite dessert she herself made and she kissed him on the cheek, which made them both blush.

Flashback over*

"Luffy! Hey Luffy!!" Nami yelled in his ear. Luffy was totally zoned out thinking of the past…

"..Ya sorry, what did you say?" Luffy said sadden by the thought of Tia.

"Luffy, where did u go? You made Nami yell, and now I think my ears are bleeding." Zoro said annoyed.

"Your ears are bleeding?! Someone get a doctor!.. Oh wait that's me.." Chopper said walking toward Zoro.

"We have to separate the money that's going to be used at the next island." Nami said.

"Oh, we're at a new island?" Luffy said.

"Not yet but we're almost there." Nami said. "Now can we start, or will you zone out on us again?"

"Yes! Let start!" Luffy said feeling happier now that the new island was on his mind. "I can't wait to get to the new island! How 'bout you guys???"

"Yeah!!" Chopper and Usopp both said at the same time, both of them excited along with their captain.


	2. Luffy's story

Luffy's story!

_Usopp ask Luffy what he was thinking about before... Will Luffy answer??_

Usopp and Luffy are on the side of sunny, looking around, impatient to get to the new island.

"Hey Luffy, can I ask you something?" Usopp said.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Luffy said with a questioning look on his face.

"Why did u zone out before? Is there something on your mind??" Usopp said hoping he'll get an answer.

"Well, it's just because today is the day of an anniversary." Luffy said in a bit of a sad tone.

"What anniversary is it?? Come on you can tell me!" Usopp said in his dramatic but friendly voice.

"A friend of mine… It's the anniversary of when I last saw her… The day she left my home town to go with her parents to a new town…" Luffy said wishing he was with her again.

Usopp saw the want in his eyes and said "This friend of yours, a girl, I'm guessing?? She means a lot to you?" Usopp then said to lighten up the mood "You cannot hide anything from the great Captain Usopp!!~~~"

"She does mean a lot to me, I've known her for most of my life, we meet at a restaurant, we were both fighting over food, luckily there was enough food for us both." Luffy took a pause to laugh "we were both just three years old. Ever since then we were inseparable, until her parents decided to change town, we were both forth teen when she left. And we promised we'd find each other again someday." Luffy said, caught in the dream.

"Wow, I never knew you had a lover Luffy." Usopp said, moving his brows up and down, clearly interested.

"Wait! Wait! I never said we were l-lovers!!" Luffy, blushing hard red, had trouble saying the word lovers, even though he did love her, he thought it was too good to be true for her to love him.

"Oh come on Luffy, you can tell me, I can keep a secret!" Usopp laughed "By the way you're blushing, I think I'm right! Oh boy Luffy, you look like a tomato!! Ha Ha!!" Luffy still blushing was unable to speak.

After awhile of hearing Usopp laugh Luffy said "Ok, maybe I do love her but it doesn't mean we're lovers!!...doesn't mean she loves me back..." Usopp stopped laughing at the sound of anger and sadness being heard in Luffy's voice.

"…Sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to go overboard…" Usopp apologized.

"It's ok…" was all Luffy said.

"Everyone!!! We're almost there!!" yelled Nami.

Luffy was very happy, he couldn't wait to go to the new island. He loves new adventures.

"Everyone! Come here a second!" said Nami.

The crew went in to the room Nami was in and sat down to hear talk.

"Ok, you guys want to know what island we are at??" Nami said waiting for excitement, which Usopp, Luffy, Chopper and Brook showed.

"Would you like to tell them Robin?" Nami asked Robin.

"Yes," Robin said "This Island is unlike any other we've been to before; this island holds a lot of mystery. It's one of the Legendary Islands, on the last island we were on, well, it had two different paths we could take, but those are chosen randomly. We could have went and gone to our original island but we got lucky and been put on the path to a legendary island!" The whole crew was surprised and happy as well as interested, and Robin continued "This Island is known has "The Witches Land" and named after the ruling family Cahors, this island is called that because there are real live witches there, you can learn the secret of their magic. But no need to fear over Witches, rumor say they are inhuman people but truly they are nicer than most, and very generous." Robin smiled. "So let all have some fun! They are well known for being partiers, and have a great supply of items from all over the world; some of the rarest things can be bought at a low price there."

Everyone was excited.

"I'm going to buy a lot of supplies of food! So Luffy don't eat it all!!" said Sanji.

"I'll check out the sword they have here." said Zoro.

"I'm going to visit all of their restaurants!! Food!!" Luffy said hungrily.

"I'm going to buy lots of medicine and books!" said Chopper happily.

"I'll go buy lots of cola!" said Franky "SUPA!!"

"Nami shall we go shopping?" asked Robin.

"Ya, that'll be fun" said Nami cheerfully but then added in a serious voice, "You guys better stay out of trouble!!... Now come on we're here"

They all smiled.


	3. The Famous artist of Cahors

The Famous artist of Cahors

_New island!! The Island of Cahors! Will Tia Rose be there?? How is she??_

At the island of Cahors, one of the legendary islands of the Grand Line, there is a girl named Tia Rose finishing the last touches of her art work for the Lord of Cahors.

"All done!!" she said in excitement. "Come take a look at my newest painting, Lord Jeraud."

"Well done my dear, I excepted nothing less from you, young Tia!" said the Lord of Cahors. "It is truly great that such a young lady, as yourself, may be the only one on this island that will talk to me in a normal matter. It's comforting." Said the lord while smiling.

"Happy to be of help, mi Lord!" they both laughed and smiled.

"Are you sure would not like to become my son's wife? You would make a great queen! An excellent one! It's not every day someone gets offered such a great position, and I have offered you that many times!" said the Jeraud proudly, hoping she'll say yes this time.

"Lord Jeraud, please, I've already told you I have a dream to make reality, along with a promise to keep…. You know it makes me sad to talk about it, please focus on finding another queen." Tia said sadly.

"But look! You already call yourself a queen, why not the queen of this island?!" said the Jeraud, with a bit of anger and annoy showing in his voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I call myself a queen, even if it may not come true… To be honest the kind of queen I want to be is not one you would want, would u still like to know at the cost of seeing me in a different light? One that may not be good in your eyes?" She said.

"Well of curse! It would be better then wondering on it so much." He said

"Alright then… The reason why I train so hard and work hard as well, to gain a name and to become stronger is because…." There was a long pause while Tia though about Luffy and how she still loved him after all these years, how she wanted to become his queen. 'Ever since he told me he wanted to become the King of the Pirates, I've wanted to be his queen' she made a silent laugh at herself "I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates!!" Tia finally blurted out, sad that Luffy wasn't the first one to know, but said it in a way that would make Luffy, full of ambition.

"Ha ha! I know never know you wanted to be a pirate Tia! Ha! You thought I was going to look at you differently because you wanted to be a pirate?! Oh Tia, many of my friends and even my older brother left this town to become a pirate!" Jeraud said amused. "Why do you think I'm the Lord of Cahors and not my older brother? It's because he left."

"Oh….is that a bad thing?" Tia said wondering.

"Not at all, my dear! I'm glad you could tell me, last time we talked about this all you said was that you were already in love, never told me who… Would your lover also be your King?" said the Lord, going all fatherly on her.

" Hmm…. W-wel-l…." That's all she could say, her face was red hot from the embarrassment, but she got past that an answered "…I wouldn't call him my lover, as far as I know, this is a one sided love…" said Tia, sad and blushing.

"Then why do you have that rose pendant? I suspect he gave it to you, you said it was a gift from an important person you had left behind in your home town, and you never take it off. You know, you're pretty easy to figure out, my dear" said Jeraud.

"…You're smart, I guess I am easy to figure out but is that such a bad thing?" Tia said playfully.

"Not bad at all, Tia, it is amusing to put the pieces of your puzzle together." Said the Lord. They both laughed, and Jeraud added, a bit sadly "I supposes there will come a day where will have to part, Tia Rose?"

"Yes, I will miss you, but I'll come pay I visit once I've become a Queen!" Tia said happily with a big grin.

"Then I thank you for being such a great person to work with Tia! And we all thank you for all the great things you have done for this island of Cahors!" said Jeraud proudly.

"That was no problem my Lord. I also thank you for training me to become strong and for teaching me the most famous art of this part of the grand line!" said Tia proudly as well.

"You were a great apprentice, you make a great witch, this island is famous for its secrets of magic, and you made this island proud! No doubt you will become a great Queen as well. The person you are in love with is very lucky indeed!" Said Jeraud.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me!" said Tia very happy.

At the same second their conversation was over a servant comes in the room.

"My apologies, My Lord! There is a Pirate Ship heading this way!" Said the servant. "Oh! My apologies to you as well, Nicola, as famous artist u do not like to be interrupted I presume."

"It's ok, you're forgiven, and my work here is done." Tia said, getting used to her artist stage name, in fact not many people know her real name; they've always called her Nicola. "I'll be leaving now, call for me if you need help, I'll be preparing for tonight concert. Ciao!" and Tia left.


	4. Arrival at the Island of Cahors

Arrival at Island Cahors!!

_The straw hat crew has arrived at the island of magic!! What kind of magic is waiting for them??_

"Well what are you waiting for? Give this pirates a Cahors welcome!!" said lord Jeraud. "And you. Is Nicola still preparing for tonight's concert?" Jeraud asked a servant who was passing by.

"Yes my Lord. She will be coming back for a break around lunch time." said the servant heading off.

Jeraud still preparing the welcome party that only lasts till lunch was going to invite the pirates to the concert held by Tia. 'Tia is a great singer, surely she will like some pirates to see her so they can comment on her singing and maybe take her with them to one piece where she can become Pirate Queen.' Jeraud thought.

Back on the Straw hat pirate ship, Usopp went to talk to Luffy.

"Luffy, that girl you want to find, what's her name?" Usopp asked very curious. "I can help you find her, the great Captain Usopp can find anyone." He finished with a big smile.

Luffy laughed at that and said "I'll find her myself, it's my promise," He paused and then said "But her name is Tia Rose!" he smiled at the sound of her name; he hadn't said it out loud in a long time.

"Wow, what a great name no wonder you like her Luffy. And I've decided something." Usopp said.

"Not just her name, everything about her," Luffy said smiling and also blushing. "What have you decided on?" he finished with a questioning look on his face.

"He he," Usopp said with that look on his face. "I'll be rooting for you Luffy!!" he said with a friendly smile.

"T-thanks…" Luffy said a bit embarrassed but also happy.

After a long pause, Nami yelled to them "Everyone! We're here!!"

The whole crew was happy. And as they got to the shore, the island of Cahors were all welcoming them with a party. For Luffy there was a lot of food, for Zoro, beer, for Sanji, a lot of woman, for Robin and Chopper, lots of books and for Nami, lots of money winning games.

Back at the Cahors castle, Tia, also known as Nicola, was there practicing for tonight's concert. She had no idea of what and who were outside. She sand over and over the songs she had to play, all but one were old songs from Cahors' history, the other one, was one she always sang, one that was her favorite as well as Luffy's.

The Lord of Cahors, Jeraud Cahors, went to see the captain of that pirate ship. And they talk for awhile.

"So your names Monkey D. Luffy, huh?" said Jeraud. "Interesting, indeed and for what reasons have you and your crew come to visit this island? Would it perhaps be to learn our secrets of magic? Because they take awhile to learn, you have to stay here at least a year to learn them to the point where you can use them." said Jeraud, proud of the Island's magic.

"We didn't come here for that, old man," said Luffy in his friendly way. "We were just passing by, we are going to get one piece!" and then Luffy added proudly "I'm going to be the King of The Pirates!!"

"Is that so, boy? You will have great adventures ahead of you then. You're going to have to fight for that title, you're not the only one wanting to be king, and queen as well." The Lord said thinking of Tia, and thought, 'I wonder if this boy is the one Tia is in love with, he seems like he could be, full of dreams, like she is!' "Luffy, would you and your crew like to join us in the viewing of the concert tonight? Our island famous artist, Nicola, is singing there tonight, she is great indeed. I even offered her the chance to marry my son and become a Queen, though she declined."

"We'd love to!" said Luffy excited about a concert, thinking it would be full of food. He took some more food and put it in his plate before adding. "Why didn't she want to become Queen??" asked Luffy curious.

"You see boy, she has a dream, and marrying my son and becoming Queen, would be in the way of the dream she wants to make reality, I don't think she wants me tell anyone, she had a lot of trouble telling me; I don't think she wanted me to be the first one to know." said Jeraud proudly, and a bit sad.

"Of course, no matter the offer, most people will follow their dreams!" Luffy said.

The both of them talked a little more before going back to the party. And then it was lunch, the party ended and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before, Luffy and his crew went back to their ship and then headed off to see the town.


	5. Friendly face

Friendly face, but was it just an illusion?!

_As the straw hat crew visits the island of Cahors, a friendly face is shown! But is what Luffy seeing an illusion or reality?!_

"Ok everyone lets head out!!" Nami yelled "Remember, don't get in trouble!!"

And at that the crew separate and went their own way to visit the island.

As Luffy was walking, headed to get food, he saw a bakery that had a familiar smell. He walked toward the bakery and saw something that really shocked him. The dessert that Tia always made for him was being sold here. Enchanted by the smell, he couldn't help but buy one. "I'll take one of those" he said pointing at the dessert. For some reason he only bought one and left the store giving it one last look to remember it, and it was called "Delicious Art". He walked; looking carefully had the dessert, smelling it, before he stopped and sat on a bench close to a big building. He was suspicious of the dessert so he took one small bite and it tasted the same as when Tia made them. He allowed one tear to drop but stopped himself at the thought of her thinking he was weak and said to himself "I've become strong, and I'll come find you… Tia." He ate the rest of the delicious dessert and kept walking.

"Ok everyone! Thanks for your help, let's take a long lunch break and come back to practice more in an hour and a half!" said Tia, tired of all the practice, 'well, I have been practicing since I left the Lord this morning after finishing his painting, so I guess I can allow myself and nice lunch.' She thought to herself, starving. At that, she left after everyone else had.

As she walked out of the building where she was practicing, she was a familiar figure just as it turned the corner and walked the other way. She then thought 'Luffy?! Could that be him?! ….oh I wish I could just to hear his friendly voice again…. I miss him so much…' she then felt a tear wet her cheek. She let it though. Even if she cried she would show Luffy how strong she had become 'Luffy, I haven't forgotten you, I've train my butt off, and became stronger, and I may have a smaller bounty then yours, but I'll become stronger!' she thought to herself remembering the 300,000,000 million beli on his head and hers being 250,000,000 from all the Pirates she handed over to the Marines. And because of that she's known for being a bounty hunter, but she also took on some of the marine officers for training, and made her bounty go up even higher when she beat the stronger ones.

"Gosh I'm hungry! I should really be eating right now, I need all the strength I can get!" she said to herself.

Tia left to go to her favorite restaurant, ironically named "The Pirate Hideout" which was a bar that served not only drinks but delicious food as well.

Luffy was still hungry, after all, he only ate that dessert, so he continued to wonder off looking for a restaurant when he came to one that was called "The Pirate Hideout" which seemed cool to him. When he entered that place was loud and filled with people, 'must be a popular place.' He though. As he went to the counter to order some food, which he was really wanting, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"..That's right, its starts at eight tonight, I really hope you'll be able to come and watch me, old man Yama!" the familiar voice said

"Oh that's great! Some people will be upset that the store will be closed, but your concert is free and there is food right, Nicola?" said the one Luffy suspected as being old man Yama.

"Well of course! It was my request that the concert be free, Lord Jeraud is very kind and allowed me that. Don't forget, you can call me by my real name, not my stage name Nicola, those closer to me like you may call me as you please!" the familiar voice said, sounding more and more familiar to Luffy that it scared him to look in that direction and keep listening, but he forced himself to look, and what he saw shock him, as if he hadn't be shock enough for one day. He was a figure that looked familiar, a girl that was facing the other way so he couldn't see her face….

Luffy forced himself to look away, thinking it was too good to be true, thinking how she could have possibly come to this place, it is legendary after all. There was a lower chance of meeting her here, so fearing that his hope would get to high up and then fall down, he decided to leave the restaurant then be here, being toyed with by a voice that sounded so much like Tia's, he hadn't seen her so long he might just be wrong.

As Luffy got off the stool, the girl that was now finished having a conversation with the bar owner, which he had stopped listening to, turned to face the direction where Luffy was. Has she turn, and she saw Luffy, knew it was him for sure this time, that was definitely his straw hat and his scar, she dropped what she was holding and was to shock by seeing him so close that she couldn't do anything. Luffy saw her as well, saw the rose pendant hanging around her neck, and knew it was her. They were both to shock to do anything, and just stared had each other, thinking it was an illusion and not reality till the bar owner asked her if she was ok, just dropping what she had he her hands, which was food, was unusual for her. She broke eye contact for only a second before looking back at Luffy, fearing he'd be gone if she looked away, even for a second.

"Tia…?" asked a very surprised and shocked Luffy.

"Luffy?..." asked an equally surprised and shocked Tia.

They both smiled had the other, hearing their names being said. Tia was the first to shed a tear, and then ran into Luffy's arms, which made him shed a tear as well. They both just stood there for while, in what was more than just a friendly hug, before Tia looked up at him and said "It's been awhile, huh? I sure have missed you..." and then put her head back on Luffy's chest. That made him blush a little redder then he already was, with her being so close to him and all. "Yeah, I missed you too." he said.

She then took him by the hand, holding it in a tight grip so he wouldn't leave, and holding her bag of food in the other hand. She ran as fast as she could, leading Luffy to her house so they could eat and catch up, make up for lost time. She looked back at him and smiling saying "Luffy I have to show you my house! It's so big and pretty! You'll love it!"


	6. Caching up in a land of magic

Catching up in a land of magic

_When Luffy and Tia find each other, oh boy to they have a lot to talk about and not enough time!!_

"Wow," Luffy said has they got to Tia's house. "It is as big and beautiful as you said it was!" he finished, amazed at the size of Tia's house.

"Well, I told ya didn't I?" Tia said playfully.

"Yeah but I really didn't think you meant it was 'this' big!" Luffy said extending his arms to show the size of the house. They both laughed and she showed him the kitchen and they ate really fast so they could get back to talking. Tia brought him to her room, when they were done, and they sat on the side of her bed and started talking.

"So how have you been these past few years, Luffy?" Tia said, loving being able to talk to him again, and saying his name.

"I've been great, I have lots of things to tell you!" he said excitedly "But first, when did u come to this island, Tia?" he finished, feeling the same way Tia did, but not knowing they both felt the same.

"Oh… well…" Tia said, remembering what had happened only one year after her and her parents moved to a new town. "It's just that some stuff happened …. And I journeyed a part of the way here myself but traveled with some nice pirates I meet for the rest." She said unsuccessfully hiding her sadness and a couple of tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong Tia?" said a very concerned Luffy. "Did something happen?"

"I-it's.. it's just that something did happened…Luffy…" she said, and looked at him while crying "I didn't leave the new town we went to because I wanted to…"

"Then why did you leave? Are you crying because you miss your parents?" Luffy said hoping nothing too horrible happened.

Tia wiped the tear on her face and finally said "…We… we were only there for a little over a year when bad pirates came an attacked the town… I was away at that time shopping in a town nearby, but not close enough to get there in time to stop the bad pirates and to save the villagers…. When I came back they were all d-dead…!" she said crying in Luffy's arm which he had offered when she couldn't say much more.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Tia…" Luffy said sadly has he started crying a little as well, and held a tighter grip on Tia.

Tia stopped crying a little and said to Luffy in such a kind and sad voice "I wanted to come see you after that but I was all the way in West Blue. I thought I could meet you on the Grande Line, so that's why I'm here now; I was trained in the arts of magic and to become stronger so I could go find you. And I also become this islands most famous artist; I even have a show tonight. You proud of me Luffy?" she finished with a smile, one she meant.

"Of course I'm proud of you Tia and the old man invited us to come see your concert, so I'll be able to see you." said Luffy, also smiling. "I wanted to come see you too, but I didn't know where you were, I didn't think you were all the way in West Blue, if I would have know I would have came to get you."

"I know…" said Tia, still in Luffy's arms, not wanting to let go. "I'm just glad you're here now, I was going to leave soon anyways."

"So does that mean you'll be joining my pirate crew?" Luffy said already knowing the answer.

"Of course I will!!" Tia said happy Luffy asked her to join his crew, and at the same time the sadness left and she let go of Luffy, jumping in excitement, but she regretted it after. "Who's in your crew?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that right! I forgot to introduce you my crew! We'll all be there for the party tonight, how bout we meet after that?" Luffy said knowing she would have to go back to practice.

"That sounds great!" she said excited. "I think I have to go soon… we only had an hour and a half of lunch break so I should get going soon."

"I guess. I'll be around if you ever need me." Luffy said.

"Oh Luffy, I'll always need you!" Tia said, without realizing what she was saying, and when she did, she saw the blush on Luffy's cheeks and blushed as well.

After awhile Luffy said "We have a great big ship! We named it Sunny, it was Franky's idea, and he's the one that build it, his in our crew as well; filling the place of carpenter."

"Luffy that's so cool!" Tia said with a big smile, very happy "What place will I be filling?"

After a little while of thinking Luffy said "Well, since you're an artist, that's the place you'll be filling! That's alright isn't it?"

"Yes of curse it is!" Tia said "I'm this Islands artist as well, did you know my stage name is Nicola?"

"Well, when I was sitting at the bar I heard someone call you Nicola, that's why, I though you weren't Tia, at first…" said Luffy feeling a bit silly for not seeing it was her.

"Oh... I guess it does get confusing, not many people know my real name, I liked the idea of picking a new name, and I just thought it'd be fun." Tia said playfully.

"Oh I get it!" he said in his very Luffy way.

"Luffy, were you at that big building close to the castle at noon?" she asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked curiously Luffy.

"Hmm… well it cause I thought I saw you or something that looked like you turn the corner and walk the other way…" said Tia, somehow thinking he would get mad "I'm sorry I didn't think it was you…."

"That's ok, the same thing happened when I first saw you, well I only saw your back so I didn't think…" said Luffy, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, well we both have changed a lot but I knew it was you when I was you closer. It was definitely your straw hat." she said stealing Luffy's hat and putting it on her head, and Luffy let her.

Smiling at Tia he said "Well I do always wear it, people know it's me because of that, they might not know who I am without it." He said playfully, trying to steal back his hat from Tia.

As they were having a playful fight, Luffy took Tia's hand and they just stayed like that for awhile. Hand in hand. They were like that for awhile; stuck in thoughts, so happy they were together, scared they were going to be separated again. Just like that, looking at each other, until Tia's pet, Aiko, a pleasant white and golden kitten, came and jumped on the bed with them.

"Meow!" Aiko greeted Tia, purring loudly as Tia took the little kitten into her arms and gave her the affection she wanted.

"Your cat?" Luffy asked looking at the cat and then at Tia, then back again at the cat.

"Yup! That's my cat! Her name is Aiko; would you like to hold her? She's soft, and doesn't bite but she might not like you, she doesn't like most people actually..." Tia told Luffy all matter-of-factly.

"Sure!" said a happy Luffy. Tia handed Aiko to Luffy, and the little kitten didn't mind very much, in fact she really liked Luffy and showed it to him by giving him soft little hits under his chin and purring loudly. "I think she likes me!" Luffy said very happy.

"Yes I think she does too. You're the first person she's ever liked from the start, everyone else she had to get use too, or not at all." she said impressed.

"That's good." Luffy said still holding Aiko. "I'm sure she'll like chopper too! He's our ships doctor, and he's a reindeer."

"A reindeer? Ok, now I'm interested. Who's this chopper reindeer doctor?" Tia asked very curiously.

"You'll see after the party tonight, I don't know where everyone is right now, enjoying themselves probably." said Luffy.

"Aww Luffy" said Tia with a pout. "You can do that, come on please tell me." Luffy shaked his head and Tia said playfully "…Fine…. Oh that reminds me!!" she looked at the clock and said "I have to get going, break is over and I have to get to practice!"

"Already? What time is it?" he looked at the clock also and said "So it's time… Can I wake you to practice?" asked Luffy not ready to leave her yet.

"Sure but you can't stay touring practice. I want it to be a surprise!" Tia said sad but happy at the same time.

"Ok let's get going." said Luffy.

"Let's." Tia said leading Luffy out of the house and on the way to the building where they were practicing she told him a little about the town's history. And Luffy was impressed. And they didn't even realize they had gotten to the practice building.

"Luffy this is it. You have to go now…" said Tia looking in Luffy's eye that seemed sad as well.

"Already?" he said sadly "Well I guess that means I'll see you later, and good luck! Bye." Luffy was about to leave, turning his body to go the other way when Tia took his hand to make him face her again and said "Thanks Luffy!" and she gave him a hug that felt sad but happy too. Luffy gladly accepted the hug and held her tightly. Tia was the first to let go even thought she didn't want, she knew she had to get going. "I have to go, but I'll see you later. Bye!" she said with a smile and ran into the building leaving Luffy out there a bit startled, but after awhile he went back to visiting the island. Both of them surprised but happy that they found each other here.


	7. The news

The news

_Luffy tells the crew about the new member, how will they react? Tia also tells Jeraud, will he be okay with her leaving?_

As Tia practices for tonight's concerts, Luffy's off looking around for his crew. Still thinking about Tia, Luffy almost didn't see Chopper and Robin at the book store he was walking right next to. It was a pretty big building, but Chopper and Robin weren't hard to miss; lots of eyes and arms looking at and for books, Chopper being in his human-reindeer form, and all the stares they were getting from the villagers passing by, stopping to look through the windows of the store. Luffy pushed the people at the door aside, going inside to see his friends.

"Hey," Luffy said smiling. "What are you two doing here? Your gathering a big crowd outside, they're making it hard to come in here."

"Hello Captain, we were looking at books, we found quite the store, lots of good books; but we had to persuade them to let us see the ancient books." she said, seeming innocent with her usual little laugh.

"Yeah, I found great medicine books!" said Chopper happily. "Luffy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, about that." Luffy said, and then continued with a smile. "I came here to tell you something important."

"What is it Luffy?" Chopper said interested.

"Well, we have a new crew member!" he said with a big smile. "Her name is Tia Rose; she's the girl that'll be singing at the concert we'll be at tonight."

"Really, that's great!" Chopper said happily.

"Interesting, I can't wait to meet her." said Robin clearly wondering what would make her Captain decide to have her has one of his crewmates.

"She really wants to meet all of you too." He said truthfully, and then added. "Be nice to her ok?" he said knowing they would but just making sure of that.

"Of course." said Robin getting even more interested, still smiling.

"Thanks. Well I'm off to tell the others, to you know where they are?" asked Luffy.

"Sanji should be right around the corner, at the food market." said Chopper, and then added "He said he was going to get us lots of food supplies, and lots of new recipes he wants to try out!" and they both smiled hungrily.

"That's great! Well I'll go see him, bye." said Luffy as he walked out the door, yet again having to push people aside.

Luffy walked right around the corner and saw lots of little tent like things with tables under them, with lots and lots of food being sold. He was amazed at first and stared at it wide eyed, drooling, and ran as fast as he could to the one tent selling meat, tons of meat.

"That looks good!!" he said forgetting to pay for the meat as he just took it and started eating.

"Hey kid! You have to pay for that!!" said the angry old salesman.

Luffy ate the rest of the meat in a second, which in result stunned the poor old man. "Sorry old man, I was just really hungry." He said with an innocent smile.

"You're going to have to pay for that, kid." said the salesman, not one bit affected by Luffy's innocent smile. "25, 000 beli." Finished the old man, thinking Luffy didn't have any money.

"Oh that's all? If it's only that little, can I have some more?" said Luffy giving him money for the big piece of meat he just ate and paying for two more as well.

The old salesman gave him the two other pieces he paid for and thanked Luffy as he left, returning to his search for Sanji. Luffy stopped, hearing Sanji voice. He turns to the direction of the voice and saw that it was indeed Sanji.

"What that's not it! That's not how you cook a fish properly! Shitty fisherman!" said Sanji anger that the fisherman was not preparing the fish properly for his taste test.

"I'm cooking the fish on fire isn't that good enough?! Why don't YOU show us how it's done then?" said the fisherman acting cocky, probably not knowing Sanji was a great cook.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called out.

"Luffy, wait a minute would ya? I'm going to learn this fisherman out to cook a fish." said a Sanji, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Ah, ok, as long as I get to eat it." said Luffy plain-and-simply.

"Sure whatever…" said Sanji walking towards the grill, preparing the fish.

In a couple of minutes, Sanji was done preparing the fish and the crowd that had gathered around them was amazed at how amazingly beautiful he had mad that fish look. Everyone was drooling, wanting a piece of the fish, Luffy saw that.

"It's mine!" he yelled, stretching his arms to get to the fish and ate it in one big bite.

The whole crowd was angry at him but it all went away has they realized his arms had stretched. There were whispers going about the crowd, interested and yet scared of this new comer. They had never seen Luffy before and had no reason to; it was his first time here.

"Luffy, you idiot!" said Sanji has he hit his head. "They were appreciating at my beautiful _cuisine_ before you ate it all!" he finished annoyed and lighting a cigarette.

"Sorry Sanji, but they were looking at my food I wanted it." he said in is kid-ish voice.

"Alright." said Sanji quickly realizing something. "Hey, Luffy, why are you here?"

"Oh that's right, I didn't get to tell you." said Luffy. "We have a new crew member, you'll meet her after her show tonight, and she's the one we're going to see." he added proudly.

"A girl!" said Sanji, going in his love cook mode, with floating hearts all around. "What her name?"

"Her name's Tia Rose, be nice when you meet her tonight." he said while walking away from Sanji that had started babbling about what he should call her. "See you later."

Luffy walked right out of the food market, walking anywhere he felt he would find someone. And he did. Zoro was approaching him, seeming angry, and not noticing Luffy has he walked right towards him.

"That stupid man! He told me to go this way but I don't see that sword shop he was talking about." Zoro mumbled and swore under his breath.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy said, wondering if he'll notice him.

"Oh Luffy! What are you doing here?" Asked Zoro only now noticing Luffy was here.

"I came looking for you." said Luffy.

"So you found me, what's it you need?" asked Zoro questioningly.

"Oh, that's right, I came to tell you we have a new crew member." said a smiling Luffy. "To you know where Usopp and Nami are?"

"Yeah, Nami dragged Usopp to a game were you have to shoot targets to win a money prize. It's only a few blocks away." said Zoro wondering who the new member was, but he just wanted to find the shop. "Well, see ya." He said as he walked away.

Luffy walked a couple blocks and found Nami's and Usopp's name on the top of a large billboard. It was titled "Shoot a target" and Luffy knew this was the place. He walked past the crowd and saw Nami extremely happy about winning the grand prize, and Usopp proudly showing off his marksman skills.

"Hey Luffy!!" Usopp yelled as he saw him.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled back has he ran over to them.

"Luffy you won't believe how much money we won!" Usopp said in excitement.

"So much money!" Nami echoed from just behind him, seeming practically in love with the money they won. She tossed some of the money at Luffy and said "Go buy something nice Luffy! We have lots of money now!" she then walked away gloating about her prize.

Luffy got a great idea has he held the money; he was going to buy Tia something nice as a welcoming present.

"So, Luffy, did you need something?" asked Usopp curiously.

"Yup! I have some news, we have a new crew member!" said Luffy "Tell Nami that too, you guys will meet her tonight after the show."

"Oh, the new crew member is a girl? I guess she can be the new apprentice of the Great Captain Usopp!" he said Usopp boldly, with a little laugh. "So what's her name?"

Luffy blushed; Usopp knows Luffy likes Tia, so he was expecting some sort of comment. "Her name's Tia Rose." Luffy blushed harder but still loved the fact that he was with Tia again.

"Hmm… Interesting." Usopp said under his breath, eye brows going up and down in a gesture that meant he was clearly intrigued by this new event. As Luffy looked away, trying to hide the blush, Usopp suddenly said "So did you tell her??" and laughed silently at him.

"No. " said Luffy, his hand on the back of his hat, moving uncomfortably. "We just happened to meet up here, I wasn't going to tell her just then." he said.

"Luffy you idiot!" said Usopp epically. "When are you going to have another chance to tell her? You could have done something romantic for the reunion and confessed!" he said acting like he knew all about girls and romance.

"There'll be other times…. I have to go see the others, Bye!" said Luffy running off, small blush still showing on his face; he didn't want to talk about that right now, he was just thankful she was here.

Luffy stopped walking at a cool looking store; he wanted to get Tia something nice with the money Nami gave him. He though he'd get her something nice here. It was a flower shop, and she loved flowers. He thought about roses, but then he remembers that if he gave her three of them, it's like saying 'I love you' he wasn't ready to admit it yet. So he got her a beautiful big bouquet of flowers of lots of different kinds. He walked back to the ship to leave the flowers there, and when did he saw that Brook and Franky were there. They both noticed he was there.

"Luffy! How nice to see you!" said Brook with his natural cheerfulness. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you guys." said Luffy while putting the flowers on the table.

"So you brought us flowers?" said Franky, laughing.

"No, it's not for you." said Luffy with a blank face before smiling. "It's for our new crew member!" he added happily.

"Is it a girl?" said Brook wondering who it could be.

"Yup! Her name's Tia Rose, she the artist we're going to go see tonight." Luffy said.

"Oh so that's who it is." said Franky intrigued.

"Yeah, well I got to go, bye!" said Luffy while running to the concert hall where Tia was going be.

Later that evening, while Luffy was headed to the concert hall, Jeraud paid a visit to Tia in the practice room.

"Lord Jeraud I have wonderful news!" said Tia eager to tell Jeraud she was leaving to become a pirate with the man she loves.

"Alright, let us hear it." He said in his commanding king voice that was also friendly.

"I'm leaving to become a pirate!" said Tia happy about leaving to become a pirate but sad about parting with Jeraud, he was like a father to her. "I'm really going to miss you, but once I've become Pirate Queen I'll come pay a visit!"

"So you have found your little friend it seems?" said the Lord happy for her but sadden. "Would he be a part of the pirate crew that just came here?"

"Yes he would, he's the captain!" she said grinning. "How did the welcoming party go?"

"Great. I even had the honor of meeting the captain of that crew." He said with a teasing smile on his face while she blushed.

"He's a great guy isn't he?" she said still blushing.

"Yes, he is indeed worthy of you." said Jeraud fatherly.

"Jer!" she said a bit embarrassed. "You can't tell him anything! …I just.. I just want to tell him myself…" she said blushing and looking at the floor.

"As you wish." he said patting her on the head like he would a child. "May your dreams come true!" he wished her. "I must go, the settings are almost complete and I must see to it that it is well done for tonight." He said and then he gave her a big hug before saying good bye and leaving.

"That was nice of him, I sure will miss him, but I'll come back." she said smile to herself.


	8. How can this be?

**How can this be?**

_As Tia starts practicing again, a man interrupts her. Who is he and what does he want?! _

Tia starts to practice again but she stops when she hears the door opening. Elli, the son of Jeraud, comes through the door walking towards Tia.

"Tia, may I have a word with you?" said Elli, sounding so serious that it scared her a little.

"Uhmm... Yeah sure." she said feeling uneasy about his sudden appearance.

"Great, come with me please." He said happily.

Elli and Tia left the room. He led her to another room, far away from the practice room but not that far. When they were both in the other room and Elli turned on the lights, Tia was startle by what she saw. Speechless, Tia was just standing there, looking at what was before her. Mountains of gold! Jewelry, clothes, and everything else a girl could possibly want!

"Do you like it?" said Elli. Tia could only give him a nod, still wondering where he got all of this. "It is all yours, but at a _price_." he said, putting emphasis on the word price.

"..A price?" Tia said confused.

"Yes, precisely. It's not a very big price to pay for all of this, and of course the other great gift you'd be able to receive." he said.

"And may I ask what this other gift is?" Tia said mimicking his mysterious way of speaking.

"Of course, the other gift is this island!" he said with a tone that made him sound a bit like an evil price.

Tia, realizing what he was trying to do, said "If you're trying to make me your Queen again, I will say this again, and please let it be the last, I will NOT become your Queen!" she said with confidence and annoyance.

Elli, as power hungry as he is, said with anger "And why not?!"

"Because I don't want to be, and in fact, I'll be leaving this Island soon." she said matter-of-factly.

"You may not leave this Island!" Elli said, very angry about not getting his way. "You will do as I say or else!" he finished, pointing a finger at Tia, trying to make some sort of point.

"Yes I will! And what could you possibly do?!" Tia said with confidence that his father would not let him hurt her.

"I will get rid of your little friend!" he said making it a big threat. "His name was Monkey D. Luffy was it not?" he said in a _yes-I-know-about-it_ kind of way while raising a questioning eye brow.

"How to you know about Luffy?" she said a bit scared. "What could you possibly do?" she said in a challenging way, which she regretted doing right after she said it, with him being one of those people who take games more seriously than they should.

"Oh? So you think I can't do a thing?" he said, a bit too evilly for her liking. "And not just him, my dear, not just him. All of his crew! They are wanted criminals, don't you think the marines would like to know where they are?!"

"Y-….You wouldn't?!" she said, while she felt tears running down her eyes. "You're the son of Jeraud! He won't let you do this!"

"My father?! You think I care what my father thinks?! You think he can overpower me?!" he said, yet again with evil being heard in his voice. "My father may be powerful, but I am stronger, would you like to know why?"

"Fine, tell me." said Tia angered.

"Because I now have the power of a Devils Fruit!" said Elli with overconfidence.

"And I'm supposed to be scared?! I took on many Devil Fruit users!" said Tia, and it was true, somewhat powerful rookies with the powers of a devils fruit; they were strong but she was stronger.

"You want to bet? Bet you can beat me?!" he said. "Well let's just see about that!" he said that last part while taking Tia's right arm and slowly turning it to stone, and her feet as well so she couldn't run away.

"What are you doing?!" said Tia scared and unable to move her right arm and feet.

"Oh, that?" he said, letting go of her arm that was still stoned. "It must be the power of my Stone Stone Fruit!" he said with evil in his eyes.

"The Stone Stone Fruit?! Where did you get that?" she said wondering where he could have gotten it, unlikely on this island, but he never left this Island, it made no sense.

"Yes, now to you see that you can't possible beat me?" he said in calm voice.

"I can…! Well if I wasn't stuck to the ground I'd be able to!" she said frustrated.

"Oh, you think?" he said, playfully, but to Tia it sounded mean and bitter. "And you think Luffy can beat me?"

"Of course he can!" she yelled.

"I'm much stronger then he will ever be!" he said "If I beat him, and prove once and for all that I am the strongest and most powerful man, will you marry me?" he said, half excepting her to decline and half thinking she might she yes since he now had the power of a Devils Fruit.

"Not in this life time!" she said, trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this stone, which was still stuck to her feet, thankfully Elli had taken off the stone on her arm.

"I would not be so sure of that, Tia dear." He said with an evil grin. "Shall I bring his head as a wedding present?" he said not knowing how she would react, but was prepared with a lie that he knew would work.

"Elli! I swear on my parent's graves, that if you hurt him in anyway, you'll be ten feet under as well!!" Tia said fearful for Luffy but at the same time knowing he's be strong enough to defeat him if he had to…She hoped.

"Why do you care about him so much, when he does not for you?!" Elli said putting his plan into action.

"How could you possibly know whether or not he cares for me?!" she said, angry that it was getting to her.

"When I saw him walking away from this building, I went to see him, I was curious about your relationship." he said, making the lie as believable as possible.

"And what would he tell you?" Tia asked curious to know the answer.

"Well, he didn't have to tell me anything," he said with that evil grin on his face again. "I used a Black Magic spell to look into his head, and he doesn't care one bit for you! He actually hates you!" he said, laughing now, but only to cover the fact the he knew Luffy didn't hate her but loved her, and annoyed that she loved him back. Black magic was his specialty; he makes his lies so real by finding the weaknesses in people's hearts and minds, and using them against them.

"That's not true... It can't be!" said Tia, knowing Elli was good in Black Magic, but didn't think Elli could really look into people's minds, It hasn't been done in years. "How could you possibly look into his mind?!" Tia said, fearing he would give a real answer, and not a lie. It all seemed so real.

"How you ask? Well that's because I studied from the Book of Shadows the first King of this Island left for us. King Jill was the first to discover this technique, and be able to use it; and now so can I! Would you like me to prove myself?" he asked.

"Go ahead! You of all people wouldn't be able to do it! You're too power-hungry for a spell like that!" she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, for that particular spell you _need_ to be power-hungry!" he said. "And watch your tongue! You wouldn't want me to hurt the one you love, now would you?"

"I don't love him!" she yelled, wanting to stop being in love with Luffy, because right now the love she felt for him was putting him in danger.

"Are you sure? Or to you just want to stop loving him because it's putting him in danger?" threaten Elli, glad his plan was working.

Speechless once more, all she could do was start to crying. "Ok, you win! Just.. Just don't hurt him!! …please…" she begged him, not caring whether or not Luffy loved, or even care for her, she only cared that he would be safe, because he was the only family she had left; the only person she loved. Yes there were others she cared about like Old man Yama and Jeraud, but she knew Elli wouldn't go that far, he had won.

"That's a good girl," Elli said, pleased with his work. "Now why don't you put this ring on?" he said taking out a ring and un-stoning her feet from the floor.

"I will." And she did. She put the ring on, disgusted with herself but somewhat happy that he wouldn't hurt Luffy. But that left her heart broken by that fact that Luffy didn't care for her like he said. She didn't think Elli lied, he had known what she was thinking, so there was no good reason why he'd be unable to know what Luffy was thinking too, _'Excepted for the fact that this is Elli.'_ she thought.

"Now shall we go?" he said.

"Go where?" said Tia, shaking of fear and sadness, feeling like she could fall apart at any moment. _'And right when we finally meet after years of being apart, we have to be separated again.'_

"Well, I am going to prepare the wedding; we'll be having it as soon as possible. You, you'll be going back to practice." He said, leaving the room quickly. "Good Bye."

Right there and then, in under an hour, Tia had kept a promise and gained everything she ever wanted; she had been offered a lot more after, but declined to keep what she wanted more, but because of that she lost everything. Tia stood there watching the scene play over and over in her head trying, to make something of it. She took it all in and started to cry, so much that under a minute her eye hurt and after awhile longer she was out of tears, too weak and shaking by this, that she could no longer cry. She decided to go see Luffy, and if Elli wanted to kill him, he'd have to go through her. Even if Luffy truly didn't care for her, Tia would still care for him, and she would gladly die for him. She got up and started to walk toward the door when the Lord of Jeraud came in and saw her.

"Tia! Elli told me you were getting married to him." He said and then paused and looked at her before adding. "You look terrible what happened?"

Tia couldn't control what she was feeling and gladly took the offered arms of the Lord who had seen her sadness. She cried once more.

"Tia dear… What is wrong?" he said in a fatherly way that he hoped would help. "One hour after I see you and something like this happens?"

Tia continued crying and couldn't really answer. "..I got to go.." was all she said in a very weak and quiet voice.

Tia ran out of the room leaving Jeraud there worried. He couldn't do anything for her, and for once he, the Lord, felt powerless. Jeraud left the room after thinking about what to do, and he decided to go see his son. He knew how Tia felt about becoming Queen and marring his son, so to him it felt wrong. He was going to have a talk with Elli to see what was going on. He must have done something horrible that would make Tia that sad.

_**I don't know if there is a Devil Fruit that makes people can control stone and even turn people to stone but I thought I'd be nice…. (: **_


	9. Is it the end or just the beginning?

**Is it the end or just the beginning?**

_Will Tia tell Luffy? How would he take it? It's not like anything else can go wrong… right?_

Tia ran back to her house faster than she ever did before, hoping no one would see her like this. By the time she got there, there wasn't much time left before the concert; no more than 4 hours. She got to her room so she could change, something that didn't look like she was breaking down inside; a dress. She looked around in her closet and found a beautiful sun dress; it was a simple white one. Elegant and simple, it was perfect, but her face still yelled sadness, her eyes puffy red with mascara running. She took the time to wash her face and but on vibrant make-up that made her seem happy. Looking at herself in the mirror, Tia couldn't help but feel fake. She looked happy, as if nothing had happened; but it did. She let that feeling slip away and went to the door but stopped, still unsure of what to tell Luffy, or to even go see him; she feared she might break down.

Still pacing in front of the door wondering if she should go, she decided to walk around the city, if she saw Luffy she would have a talk with him, but if she didn't see him she would just have to live with that. After years of being apart, she still felt so close to Luffy, and she knew what she had to do; if she saw him, she would tell him to go; it was all she could do to save him. As she walked out of her house she felted watched for some reason, but she kept walking. After a few blocks she stopped and took a deep breath, it was all still so much to take in. She pondered. She walked again, looking down at the sidewalk; she went to turn a corner when she was knocked down by someone.

"Oh sorry..." she said not even looking up to see who it was.

"Tia!" yelled the familiar voice. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." he said, just now noticing it was Tia, she had held her head down so he could see her had first, but now they saw each other.

"Luffy!" Tia yelled, surprise and frozen by his presents.

"That's me," he said in a silly way. "What are you doing here? You aren't you suppose to be practicing?" he asked.

"I came to see you." Tia said in a tone that made Luffy worried and confused.

"So did I, I was heading for the concert hall, I got lost but I found it." He said pointing at the castle right in front of them.

"Can we talk?" Tia said, noticing she was in front of the castle just now. "Ah hell... That's where he lives…' she thought to herself, not wanting to be anywhere close to where Elli might be.

"Yeah, what is it?" Luffy said still worried.

"Come with me, let's not talk here." Tia said starting to walk towards the castle; it was the closest and best place where they could talk privately. She didn't saying a word more.

Luffy followed, didn't say a word but followed, waiting for her to say something. After a walk in an awkward silence, they reached the castle. Tia led Luffy to a room close to the entrance. She opened the light and sat down on the couch and motioned to Luffy to do the same.

"Luffy…" she said. "I'm sorry." She added before Luffy could say anything.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said normally, hoping she wouldn't look so unhappy.

"But I did….Luffy." said before saying the next painful part. "I can't go with you, it'd be best if you left… Right now…"

"What do you mean?" said Luffy, thinking it was just a bad joke, more like hoping.

"I just told you, I can't go with you…." She said calmly but without any emotions showing, she was trying to hide them so badly. "And that it'd be best if you left Luffy, leave this island, and don't come back."

"..Tia…" he said shaken. "Why won't you come with me? Why should I leave?" he said loudly, yet not yelling and not angered, just confused and wanting to understand.

"I can't go with you, and the best thing you can do is leave." She said angry with herself, feeling weak and miserable.

"Tia I want you to come with me, I can't leave without you." he said, feeling stupid for a reason or another, and fearing that he'll lose her.

"Do you really?" Tia said, looking at him and starting to wonder if Elli lied to her or if he was. She let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yeah, I do, why do you think I'm still here?" Luffy said, finally thinking he got through to her. He saw her tear and whipped it away from her face, just as he was about to bring his hand back to his side, Tia grabbed it and let it said on her cheek, and another tear roll down, touching their hands.

"I still think it would be better if you left Luffy, I really want to come with you but I can't." she said still holding his hand and looking at him started in the eyes.

"Why should I leave?" said Luffy, curious and confused.

"Because of what's on my finger." Tia said sadly, letting go of Luffy's hand.

"You're getting married?..." said Luffy sadly as well, and only now noticing it.

"You could say that…" she said not wanting to say much more or how to.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he said with a smile, trying to hide his sadness and trying to be happy for her.

"Elli, he is the Lord's son." She said calmly, trying to figure out what he meant by 'lucky guy'. Was he happy for her or happy she couldn't come with him, doubt coming back to her, hurting her, she tried to make that feeling go away, but it didn't work very well.

"You could have told me you were in love with someone; I wouldn't have asked you to join the crew if you didn't want to leave." He said trying to accept this.

"I'm not in love… with him." She said, making sure she only said she didn't love him, not that she didn't love someone else. "I don't want to marry him." She said honestly.

"So why are you?" he said, really not understanding.

"Because he said he was going to hurt you if I didn't marry him, he's planning the wedding already." She said worried, unsure if she should have really said that.

"What could he possibly do to me?" he said laughing.

"Luffy!" she said irritated by his laughter. "This is serious! He has the power of a Devil's Fruit!" she said trying to make a point.

Luffy stopped laughing, he knew she was being serious and didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Tia, I have to power of a Devil's Fruit too, see I'm rubber." He said stretching the corners of his month into a big smile.

She also laughed a little but it didn't last long. "I know, I haven't forgotten, but he can turn you into stone." She said while rubbing her left arm, thinking about how he had turned it to stone not that long ago.

"Stone?" he said then allowed a little laugh to escape. "I've battle worst then that Tia."

"Luffy, I just don't want to see you hurt; he said he would also call the Marines." She said sadly, yet hoping this could all go well and that she'd be able to leave this island with Luffy.

"The Marines?" he said, laughing harder. "Didn't you hear about what happened at Enis Lobby when my crew and I went there? It was in the news paper. It was pretty epic!" he laughed.

"Enis Lobby? That was you?! Wow, I never would've thought." she said, remembering stories she had heard about it. "I don't read the news paper." She said plainly. Just like Luffy, Tia doesn't read the news paper

"I don't either!" he said and they both laughed.

"I still don't want you to get hurt Luffy." She said after the moment had past.

"Tia," he said looking at her, serious. "After he made you say you'd marry him and lying to you, making you feel like you had no other choice, I can't possibly let him can't away with it."

"Luffy." She said feeling happier by the second that he was here; she took the ring off and through it at the wall and smiled. "Thanks Luffy." Then she gave him the sweetest smile.

'She looks so cute, I can't possibly let someone hurt her.' He to himself, smiling back at Tia and they both had a small blush appearing on their cheeks.

In that same second, the doors were wildly and loudly open. Startle, they both looked at the person that had just barged in. Tia gashed while Luffy was still trying to identify the man.

"Who are you?" said Luffy with a bit of anger for being interrupted and for scaring Tia, who was looking shaking.

"It's Elli." Tia said with frightened eyes, staring at Elli who had an evil looking grin on his face.

"I thought you were going to get rid of this pest Tia." He said not even looking at Tia but glaring at Luffy as if to challenge him.

"Pest?!" Luffy repeated annoyed as he stood up. All Elli did was let out a mocking little laugh.

"Luffy! Don't provoke him!" Tia said in a loud whisper to Luffy.

"Why not?! After all he did to you?!" he said angry at Elli, returning his glares.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want you getting hurt, if this can be resolved peacefully…." said Tia looking worried.

"…If that's what you want, we can try, but I don't think that will happen." said Luffy trying to please Tia but still angry with Elli. Both boys were looking angry at each other.

"Alright, let us keep things simple, shall we?" said Elli, "Why don't you just leave boy, she'll be better off without you!" Elli said with a mocking grin.

"That's not true!" Tia yelled, angry and unpleased with Elli; that sudden comment made her lose the calm state she was trying to keep.

"See I told you, this won't go well. I'm sorry Tia." said Luffy before stretching arm to throw a punch at Elli, who still laughing, didn't see it coming and smashed into the wall. Tia gasped, but she was happy Luffy did that.

"Why you!" Elli said. "All show you what true power is! The powers of the rubber fruit is no match for my powers of the stone fruit!" he said.

"He has one too?!" said Luffy startled. "And how does he know about mine?" he said and just barely dodging the massive bolder of a rock Elli had thrown their way.

"Tia!" he screamed, hoping Tia was able to dodge that too. Elli was still laughing.

"I'm okay!" Tia yelled while getting up when suddenly Elli grabbed her. "Ow! Hey let me go!" she said while struggling to get free of Elli's grip.

"Let her go!" Luffy said running towards them.

"Sorry boy we have a wedding to go to." he said while laughing and disappeared right before Luffy's eyes. All was left of them was Elli's laugh that seemed endless. Luffy fell down to his knees and hit the floor with all his anger. A few tear rolled down his cheeks.

"I promise… I'll get you back!" He promised to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

Tia was set to perform on stage in only 2 hours, and lots of people had already come in and to take their sits and wait. She was very popular on this side of the sea after all. The only thing that could possibly stop the show from going on was a massive storm or if Tia wasn't there. Tia wasn't able to go, and only 2 hours left before she should show up. Elli not wanting anyone to know what was going on had used his magic and the ones of his devotees to bring about a large storm. Dark clouds hid the sun, rain blinded, wind blew, and people were scared. A real nightmare. Everyone was running for cover, running as fun as they could, back home or at the nearest places. Luffy's crew had rejoined at the boat, and hid there while Luffy was still in the large building. Luffy couldn't believe was what going on. 'Is he that strong?' he thought to himself. Still, he couldn't give up; he would go back to his boat and hope his crew was there. They'd help him; he could always count on them. Luffy made his way past terrified villagers, threw hard rain and harsh winds. He got to the boat in a matter of minutes, and ran into the dining room. His whole was there, no one missing.

"Luffy! Where were you?" Usopp said.

"Guys, I need your help!" Luffy said looking serious, everyone then paid attention to what he's say after. Luffy wasn't serious unless he had to be.

"It's Tia, my friend I told you about, our new crew member." He said and then paused to catch his breath. "She's been taken! Can you help me get her back?!"


	10. The decision

**The decision**

_Will the straw hat crew help Luffy get Tia back? Is the storm ever going to stop? Can Jeraud stop his son?_

"Put me down already!" Tia yelled in Elli's ear has he was holding her on his shoulder.

"Yes, my Queen." he said arrogantly, he really though he won. He put her down but made stone handcuffs to keep her from moving too much.

"Shut up! I'm not your Queen." Tia said angered. She sat on the floor and tried to break the handcuffs.

"Why yes you are. You can kiss your dream goodbye." He said and added made a low chuckle, for her effort of trying to break the handcuffs and at her dream.

"H-how do you know about that?!" she said embarrassed but more angry.

"You forgot I can read minds, you know I could prove it to you anytime, and have fun embarrassing you at that." He said with another chuckle.

"Whatever." She said trying not to care too much about what he said. She brought her knees close to her chest and laid her head on them and looked away, she was really tired.

"Oh really?" he said trying to irritate her, and it was working.

"Yeah." She said tiredly. Still looking away, and when Elli had his back turned she let a tear roll down her cheek. 'Why did it have to turn out this way?' she thought to herself.

"What have we now?" Elli said, turning towards the door as if he was expecting something.

After a minute the door was broken down, and there was someone there. It was too dark to see. It seemed to be a man, but he just stood there for awhile before taking two steps forward. Tia forced her eyes to try identify the man.

"You've gone too far this time, Elli!" he said with anger. "I can't let you do this!"

"You!" Tia said recognizing the voice and seeing him a little better.

"So you really do want to save her?" Elli said. "Right, old man?"

"I thought I could let you do this at first… but I can't anymore, it's not right!" he said.

"You never truly supported me in anything…Father." Elli said bitterly.

"It's not because I don't love you son, it's because it's wrong." said Elli's father, Jeraud.

"What's so wrong about sacrificing this girl for the sake of power?" said Elli emotionless. Tia was getting more and more confused while she listened to both man talking.

"What's going on? I don't understand?!" yelled Tia, confused and angered.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this Tia." said Jeraud sadly.

"Well I'm not sorry." said Elli arrogantly. "Should I tell her? Or do you want to?" he asked.

"Allow me." said Jeraud, moving closer to Tia to tell her what she had to hear.

"Jer…." said Tia worried and scared, not knowing was this was all.

"Truth is Tia…" said Jeraud getting ready to tell her. "The only reason I took you in as my apprentice in the first place was because you were a young vulnerable girl, and we needed someone like that. We would make you strong. It was like turning a seed into a flower. We need someone like that so we could perform an ancient spell of power. The combination of you and my son could have brought lots of power; you would have been able to cast any spell you would have wanted with not much effort. You could have ruled the world."

"So I was just some object to you?! Was I some toy?!" Tia cried angrily, crying in betrayal and frustration.

"At first yes, but seeing how wonderful you were, and how hard you worked to make your dream come true…. I couldn't force you to marry my son if you didn't want to anymore… I'm sorry Tia." said The Lord looking very ashamed. Tia couldn't say anything, she was still in shock.

"Well there is nothing any of you can do now." said Elli overconfidently.

"I will stop you, as the Lord of this island I can't let you do this!" said Jeraud.

"If I were you," he said giving an evil eye towards his father. "I wouldn't be saying that."

"You are my son! I will not, cannot let you do this!" said Jeraud getting up and walking toward his son with an angered look and a tear running down his face; he was ready to kill him if he had to, it was for the good of the whole island. Elli was too evil.

"So you think you can beat me? You're just an old, worthless man!" he said with a touch of hatred that frightened both Tia and Jeraud.

"How can you say that to your own father?!" yelled Tia in frustration.

"He means nothing to me! Just stay quiet already!" he yelled at Tia.

"That hurts son..." he said regretfully. "How did you become this way?" he asked.

"I've always been this, your kindness is weak!" he said.

"A kind heart is never weak!" said Jeraud while murmuring a spell that formed a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Elli who dodged it easily.

"And so that battle between father and son started!" Elli said with amusement.

They both started going after each other and Tia couldn't do very much, all she could do was try to warn Jeraud of attacks from behind and try to hit Elli with a few of the spells she knew she could use with her hands behind her back, still in the stone handcuffs. They stopped for a few second to catch their breath and Tia could see Elli had landed more hit of Jeraud then they both had. Jeraud was in a pretty bad shape.

"You want to give up now old man?" asked Elli with an air of superiority.

"Never! I will not be defeated this easily!" he said between each breath he took. Clearly, he was tired of this fight; it had been going on for a while now.

'I wonder if Luffy's ok. The he take my advice and ran away with his crew?' Tia thought sadly. 'Well if he did, it's best if he's ok. I should probably give him a message somehow…..I know!' she tough of an idea to give Luffy a message, she didn't know much about what was going on but Elli had told her the wedding was tomorrow night, she'd give him till then to either help her or run away.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Earlier before _

"Oh that girl you mention?" asked Zoro after awhile of wondering who it was.

"Yeah. Can you please help?" said Luffy.

"I will always help a girl in need. I'll never forgive the person who hurt her!" said Sanji angry with whoever would hurt a woman.

"I will too!" yelled Usopp, since he knew this girl was important to Luffy, Usopp couldn't say no, even though he was scared. Luffy smiled at him.

"I guess I'll help too, I just got my sword sharpened, and I'd like to try them out on someone." Zoro said ready to fight.

"I can't let a lady down either." said Brook agreeing with Sanji.

"I'd like to meet this person, so I'll help too." said Robin.

"I guess we have to do what captain tells us to." said Nami in an easy going way. Nami and Robin were the only ones who could see there was something more between this girl and their captain, they weren't told like Usopp had, but they could tell.

"I'll be there to heal your injuries if anyone gets hurt." said the little reindeer.

"Thanks everyone!" Luffy said to his crew, feeling proud and lucky to have people like them in his crew.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Usopp.

"I'm not really sure… but I know he's making her marry him." said Luffy seriously.

"Who is 'he'?" Nami asked. Luffy hadn't told them much but they all knew he was serious, and that's why they all agreed to help him. Now they just needed to know what was going on.

"All start from the beginning." He started saying, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Sanji while getting up and walking towards the door. "What the?" he said when he opened the door.

"A cat?" said Usopp as he laughed.

"Aiko!" said Luffy when the cat came in and he recognized her.

"Who's Aiko? You mean the cat?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah! That's Tia cat!" he said happily as he welcomed the cat to sit on his lap.

"Meow!" said the cat as she showed them a letter that was attached to her collar.

"What's this?" said Luffy as he took the letter from Aiko's collar. He unfolded it and it was blank. "A blank piece of paper?" Luffy asked has he unfolded it. Suddenly the word '_No_' appeared on the paper. "Whoa! What is this? I think it answered me!" said Luffy in excitement. "Papier Savoir." Luffy read from the paper.

"Did you say 'Papier Savoir'?" asked Robin as everyone turn to look at her.

"To you know what this is?" asked Luffy as he showed her the paper.

"Yes, I read about it when Chopper and I were at the library." said Robin.

"Is that what you looked interested in?" asked Chopper.

"Yes. When someone owns one of those, it can know and record all that the owner knows. So you can ask it any question and it'll answer you if it can." said Robin matter-of-factly.

"Good, it'll be able to help." said Luffy looking back at the paper. "Good girl." He said to Aiko.

"Where's Tia?" he asked the Papier Savoir.

"Devoveo Tower." was written on the paper.

"It's this tower right here." said Nami as she pointed at the tower that was behind the castle.

"Did you make that map?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, did you really think I would let this opportunity pass?" said Nami smiling.

"That's great Nami! You're amazing!" said Sanji all lovey-dovey.

"At least we know where we're going." said Luffy. "What else to we need to know?" he asked the paper he still held in his hands.

The Papier Savoir filled them in; they now knew what was happening this very second. That Jeraud was fighting Elli, the real purpose behind the marriage, that Tia was handcuffed and couldn't do much to help him, and that the wedding wasn't until tomorrow night.

"How 'bout we wait till then?" asked Zoro.

"What?!" said Luffy.

"I don't like it either but…Luffy it's late, we'd be stronger tomorrow. The paper even said Tia wanted you to wait till tomorrow." said Sanji a bit ashamed of himself.

"Alright, It'll be tomorrow, at least we know she's okay." said Luffy bitterly and feeling weak that he'd have to save her tomorrow. "Let's all get some sleep." He said as he went to his room leaving the paper behind and being followed by the little kitten.

"She means a lot to him, doesn't she?" asked Sanji.

"More than you think." Said Usopp said while still looking at the area where Luffy left.

"Hmmm? What's that mean?" asked Sanji with a questioning look.

"Oh-Uh! Nothing!" said Usopp as he realized what he had just said. "Good night!" he said as he quickly tried to run away from the crowd.

"Wait just one minute!" said Sanji as he took him and pulled him to the ground to start is investigation.

"Ah! What lovely weather! I think I'll go for a walk!" said Usopp as he tried to get up and run away from Sanji.

"There's a huge storm outside, you fool!" yelled Sanji as he sat Usopp back on the floor.

"Oh, that's right." Said Usopp as he starched the back of his head and tried to look innocent.

"What's happening between Luffy and Tia?" asked Sanji with a tell-or-you-die look on his face.

"Let it go Sanji." said Nami. "Let's just get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay Nami!" he said sweetly to Nami.

Sanji gave Usopp one least glare before going to his room like the rest of them. Everyone fell asleep quickly. It's wasn't till the sun came up that the storm started to die down, but it was still pretty violent when the straw hat crew woke up that morning. Sanji woke up first to make everyone breakfast. It all seemed normal till Luffy came in the room last. He sat emotionlessly at his seat, looked at the food in front of him and ate his meal in a matter of seconds but still without much emotion. The whole room was quiet; no one wanted to say a word.

"Are you guys ready?" Luffy asked as he finished his meal.

"Yes." They all replied and, thinking Luffy was back to normal, gave him a smile. Thankfully he gave one back.

"Thanks guys." He said to his crew. 'I hope we'll make it in time… Maybe I should ask a couple more questions to that piece of paper.' He though while eyeing the Papier Savoir. 'They better not have hurt her.'

He walked towards the Papier Savoir and the sleeping kitten that seemed to be protecting it in her sleep.

"Good morning Aiko." He greeted the cat as she woke up and meowed her greetings to Luffy.

"Let's see." said Luffy as he picked it up. "How's Tia?" he asked the paper. "What?!" he yelled as he read what was written on the paper. "Oh no…" he said quietly in disbelief. "This can't be…."

_________________________________________________________________________

**To be continue! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to know what was written on that paper, sorry (: **


	11. Starting the rescue!

**Starting the rescue! **

_Luffy's crew heads out to rescue Tia, but what's this? There seems to be something stopping them._

"What is it Luffy?" asked Usopp walking toward him.

"Something bad happened while we were asleep." said Luffy has he looked angry and blamed himself for what had happened.

"Your right that is bad." said Usopp as he too felt guilty went he read what was written.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Jeraud and Elli were fighting last night, Elli won." Usopp said sadly.

"He didn't even make it out alive." said Luffy has he hit the wall in anger. "There're father and son, that shouldn't have happened. Tia's very upset." He said sadly.

"Then I guess we should go rescue her. We finished eating breakfast I think it's time we go now." said Sanji, he couldn't take it anymore, no one could do that to a girl.

"Let's go." said Luffy and became happier that Tia didn't have to suffer much longer. "You guys ready?"

"I'm ready to fight." said Zoro happy that he was going to get to use his swords on somebody.

"Me too." said Nami.

"I think we are all ready, right?" asked Sanji.

"Yes!" replied the rest of the crew.

"Then what are we waiting for? I can lead us there." said Nami as she took out her map.

"Great! Let's get going." said the captain.

The crew left and headed towards Devoveo Tower to rescue Tia, something the Lord couldn't do and died trying. The storm wasn't completely gone, strong wind and some rain was still there. Most people were still hiding inside shelters but some found the courage to leave the shelter and head back home. It didn't take them long before arriving before the doors of the castle. They stood there for a minute, trying to figure out how to get in.

"Hey does your map say how to get in?" asked curiously and impatiently Luffy.

"No sorry." said Nami.

"Can't we just cut the door." asked Zoro ready to cut down the door any second.

"That's impossible, the doors are made with the strongest material found and they were even strengthened with the magic our founding fathers built inside it when they built it." said a unknown voice from behind them.

The straw hat crew turned towards the direction of the sound but they didn't see anything and quickly scouted the area around them.

"My my, who are you looking for? There's no other way in, this door is the only one. Only people with permission from a person in power may be able to open this doors. Looks like your out of luck huh?" said the unknown voice.

"Who are you?!" yelled Luffy annoyed.

"Me? I'm one the master's favorite students, one of the three great ones" The voice said with a low laugh. "But you can call me Cillian. Would you like to introduce yourself too, Sister?

"This guy has a sister? What more is it?" asked Zoro annoyed by this mystery.

"Of course brother. I'm also one the three great ones, protectors of this island, Callista." said a new voice seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Let's not forget older brother now." said Cillian's voice.

"I'd never!" said Callista's voice.

"What do they keep talking about? Where are they?!" said Luffy irritated.

"Thank you siblings. I'm name is Cain, elder brother of the Foss family, in other words the oldest of the three great ones!" said Cain's voice proudly.

"I don't care! Just let us in!" yelled Luffy.

"We're not going to play your games, you got that?!" yelled Sanji.

"Looks like someone's impatient." Callista said playfully.

"You bet we are!" said Luffy. "Now come out!"

"I guess you don't like playing game… How boring!" said Callista in a child like voice appearing right before them.

"Found you!" said Franky as he pointed his right arm ready to fire his canon.

"You must not play with them so much Callista. You've made them mad." Said Cain as he too appeared before them followed shortly by Cillian.

"Why are all of you wearing mask? How weird." Luffy said plainly.

"It's not weird!" yelled Callista.

"Keep calm Callista; don't let these worthless baboons get to you."

"Worthless?!" yelled Nami in irritation.

"Baboons?!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh alright." said Callista.

"These masks are symbol of our place in the royal family. We are the three great ones, protectors of this island!" said Cain.

"That's right!" Cillian agreed.

"Why three? Why not two?" asked Luffy curiously.

"It's because three is a supreme number. Everything in live comes back to you three fold. That child is the reason." answered smartly Cain.

"I sort of get it…" said Luffy.

"That really doesn't matter right now Luffy!" said Sanji. "We have to go rescue a girl right now!"

"Oh that's right." said Luffy. "Can you let us pass? We really have to get going." He asked the three great ones.

"I cannot allow you to go any farther for that would endanger our master's plan." said Cain.

"Well your stupid master's plan is endangering my friend!" said Luffy angrily.

"Don't you dare call our master stupid! He is what keeps this island alive!" said Callista angrily.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Luffy.

"Alright, we shall make it quick and painless then!" yelled Cain as he ran towards Luffy, long sword in hand, and took a swing.

"I'm not going to die that easily!" he yelled.

"Callista! Cillian! Get the others while I finish out this one!" he ordered the other two.

"Yes!" Cillian and Callista answered to their brother.

"These swords work better then I'd imagined!" Zoro told Cillian in excitement as he deflected both his swords.

"I'm not letting you get in the way!" Sanji yelled in anger to Cain as he kicked him. "Luffy! We'll handle this! Go save the girl!"

"He won't be going very far! He doesn't have permission from anyone in the castle! Plus the guards won't let him pass!" yelled Cain as he countered Sanji's attack.

"I don't care about guards; I'll just make them move! I'll get in somehow!" Luffy yelled back as he ran towards the door.

"Luffy! Hold on! We'll come with you! Robin, Zoro, Sanji! Stay behind and beat these creeps!" yelled Nami to Robin, Zoro and Sanji. She motioned to Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky to follow her to towards the door with Luffy.

"Alright! Be careful!" yelled Sanji to Nami.

"I will!" she replied.

The five of them ran towards the door while the other three fought the great ones.

"You seem pretty loyal to your friends." said Callista as she shot an arrow at Robin.

"More than you think." replied Robin.

"I see, than I hope they enjoy disappointment because you're not going to be able to stop us!" yelled Callista as she shot another arrow at Robin who was able to dodge it before it hit her.

"I won't be beat easily." said Robin.

"Looks like it's going to take more than plain arrows to beat you huh?" said Callista. "Let's turn it up the heat!" said yelled powerfully as she now shot flaming arrows at Robin. Robin wasn't able to dodge it quite in time and her leg was burned a little.

"Robin! Are you all right?" yelled Sanji as he noticed Robin was hurt.

"I'm okay." She said. "Let me show why I am a part of this crew, Callista."

"Well said Robin! I was just about to say the same!" said Sanji in agreement.

"Me too!" yelled Zoro.

"I hope you enjoy losing to pirates Cain." said Sanji confidently to Cain.

"I never did and never will lose to pirates." said Cain arrogantly.

"This will be a first then!" said Sanji has he kept fighting Cain.

"You really think you three'll be able to beat the three of us?" asked Cillian.

"Of course I do." replied Zoro. "These swords never let me down." He said confidently as they fought.

"Neither to mine! Let's see which are better." said Cillian to Zoro as he fought with his two swords and Zoro his three.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Come on hurry up!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy! You don't even know where you're going!" yelled Nami.

"This castle is huge after all…" pointed out Usopp.

"That's true." Said Brook as he looked around wondering where to go, guards can't tell them, they were already knocked out after all.

"Luffy! You should come here and follow the map! It's great that you got us inside but you have to follow the map or you won't get there in time!" yelled Nami.

"Alright, alright!" Luffy said as he surrendered.

"I didn't think the girl would have such a big place in the castle that she'd be able to give Luffy permission to enter." said Chopper amazed.

"Yeah." said Nami with that look on her face. "She must have lots of money!" she said happily.

"Enough talk. Where are we going?" asked Luffy impatiently.

"Look, we're right here and the tower his all the way at the back. If we go along this hallway we should be able to get to the tower entrance which is right there." Said Nami as she explained the way they should go.

"Alright let's get going!" Luffy said has he got going.

"Don't just run like that! This is a castle! There's got to be traps!" yelled Nami.

"I'll be careful!" said Luffy.

"Here we go again..." mumbled Usopp.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I am back." said Elli to Tia as he came into her room.

"Go away! I hate you!" yelled Tia in sadness and anger.

"Now now my little princess, you should not say that to your husband-to-be." He said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"No force in the world could make me marry you!" yelled Tia in discus.

"Maybe in your world but in mine… I think you know full well I will get what I want." said Elli.

"I'll stop you somehow…" she said as she looked away fearing she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Of course." Elli gave her a nasty smile.

"You know, if I wasn't in stone handcuffs I probably could….."

"There is a very slim chance that that is true." admitted Elli.

"That's what you think." said Tia as she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Well, I shall tell you something special. How does that sound? I am sure you would like to hear what I have to say." He offered.

"Go ahead…." Tia looked at him with impatient eyes and waited.

"Well it seems your friends are trying to get you back." He looked at her and she believed him. "But there is no need to worry, I have send the three great ones to stop them." He gave her a mean grin.

"The three great ones?!" she asked surprised, he had been there teacher but Jeraud was the one in control of them, no one else was to order them around.

"Yes, they bow down to me now, I am their master, I am their teacher." His grin widened.

"Oh no..." she mumbled to herself as she looked down.

"I do not even need to check up on them, I know they will finish your friend off. Do not worry, the wedding is still on!" he cheered joyfully.

"Don't you dare for a second think they'll be finished off that easily!"

"We will just see about that." He said getting serious. "I must leave, but I will be back shortly." He left and closed the door quietly behind him.

"What have I done?!" Tia said as she cried. If any one were to die, it would be her fault. She felt awful, she though 'If anything happens to them… I'll never be able to forgive myself! I've got to do something to help, if only I could get these annoying handcuffs off…. Maybe I can,' she allowed herself a little smile as she worked on getting the handcuffs off.


	12. At Devoveo Tower

**At Devoveo Tower.**

_Luffy finds himself a rival and makes the four others go to Devoveo Tower while he fights. What'll the four of them find in Devoveo Tower? _

"Luffy wait up!" yelled Usopp. Luffy and the rest were still running through the castle heading towards Devoveo tower to rescue Tia.

"I can't wait! You guys need to hurry up!" Luffy yelled back. They were at a garden, almost there and Luffy was getting impatient.

"Alright! Alright! We get it!" they yelled back to him.

They ran quicker and quicker and finally caught up to Luffy when they had to stop. Something seeming big and heavy fell right in front of them in the middle of the garden and a cloud of dust clouded their vision.

"What is this!?" yelled Luffy.

"What the-?" Usopp said, not even being able to finish his sentence.

When the dust left they could see what had caused the awfully loud noise. Some sort of big stone cube had fallen right in front of them.

"A stone cube?" Chopper asked oddly.

"A weird stone cube..." Usopp added.

"A very big and weird stone cube…" said Luffy. "Also a waste of time, let's keep moving."

"I told you there'd be tra-" Nami was barely able to finish that sentence when the big stone cube started disappearing and taking the form of a man, still in stone, it looked like a status.

"A status? That's random…" Luffy pointed out.

"Let's keep moving, I have a bad feeling about this…" said Nami.

"Your right we should go." Brook repeated. "Something about this status is making my skin crawl, even though I don't have skin 'cause I'm a skeleton." He made his usual skeleton joke.

The five of them started moving past the status and back on the way to Devoveo Tower when the status started moving. Arms and leg first, followed by the head were all losing stone bit by bit to uncover a living man. Elli.

"I still have not gotten used to that." Elli said as he brushed off the dust and bits of stone still left on him.

"Elli!" Luffy yelled in surprise and in anger after he recovered from his speechlessness.

"Well hello." He said normally.

"So this is Elli…" Nami murmured. 'He doesn't look that evil…' she thought.

"I apologize, but it seems we have not been formally introduced. I am Elli Cahors, the new ruler of this island. Who might the rest of you be?"

"That doesn't really matter right now." Luffy said seriously.

"But I would like to know whose life is about to be ended by my hand." He said with a small mean grin.

"None of us will be dying today." said Luffy. "But if you want to know who's going to be defeating you, then we'll introduce ourselves."

"Alright then, go on." Elli said laughing at Luffy's words.

After the introductions, Elli said "Now that I know your names, the grave stones will be easy to make." He grinned.

"Like I said, we aren't dying today." Luffy said glaring at Elli.

"But it seems three are already dead." He lied.

"What?!" Nami believed him.

"Don't listen to him, they won't die that easily, and he's a liar." said Luffy still glaring at him.

"Hmmm… Looks like I've got some competition, I actually believed him..." Usopp said, feeling for once courageous. Elli didn't look that scary to him; he was after all young and didn't look like all the other baddies they had faced so far.

"Are you going to let us pass or do we have to make our way passed you?" Luffy challenged.

"Brave, now are you?" he admitted.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow; I was hoping you would not be willing to throw your life away for no reason." Elli underestimated Luffy.

"I don't throw away my life for nothing." He said angrily.

"Then I hope you will give me a good fight."

"Of course." He told Elli. "You guys keep moving forward." He ordered his friends.

"We can't just leave you Luffy." Usopp protested.

"Luffy…" Chopper and Brook said as they admired his courage but they were worried.

"I'll be okay." He said as he looked back to them and smiled. "You guys hurry."

"Okay." said Nami as she started walking.

"Nami, we can't just leave him!" Usopp yelled has he followed her.

"Just let him do this, there's nothing we can do to stop him now…" she said annoyed.

"But..." he said then started running toward Devoveo Tower with the rest of the group as Luffy put his life on the line.

"You know they will not get very far, don't you?" Elli asked.

"They'll be fine, they're strong." Luffy told Elli.

"I see…" Elli saw his lies were going to be useless with this one.

________________________________________________________________

"I got it off!" Tia yelled joyfully; first time in awhile that she seemed to be happy. "Thank goodness I listened to Nickolas when he taught me stone destruction spells. It's also good that Elli didn't turn my hands to stone; only made stone handcuff. I guess good things can come out of bad situations..." she said to herself.

"Where am I thought…" she said has she got up and walked out of the room.

"Devoveo Tower?!" she yelled as she saw the sing that was written outside of the room she was locked in. "Why did he have to put me in the sacrificing tower? There are so many traps in here… I guess I should have seen it coming…" she pouted.

"I think last night's fight was around here somewhere…." She said sadly.

"I hate being right…" She said as she looked down at Jeraud's bodies and started crying. "I'm really sorry Jer… I'll make it up to you, I promise, your sacrifice won't go unrewarded." She promised Jeraud's soul.

"_Le matin il est vivant, le soir il est mort._ _Pour un sacrifice qu'il a fait, il est mort, il a été tué. Sang royal, Cahors, fait le revivre une autre fois, sang d'un autre, mais ses souvenirs. __Afin de promouvoir ce soit!" _Tia chanted. It was an old chant Jeraud had thought her in cause he was to die while sacrificing himself. The chant was to make him live again, but not in the same life but in a different, the life of an animal, his memories would be the only thing he'd be able to keep.

"Goodbye my Lord." She said has Jeraud's body slowly disappeared. "So this is what happens… interesting." She smiled had at the puppy with golden fur who took the Lord's place after awhile. "Loyal, suits him well. Come here boy." She told the puppy has she picked him up and started walking. "Let's get out of here."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Ah! What is that?!" yelled Usopp has the four of them ran away from a monster like thing chasing them.

"Who cares?! Just keep running!" yelled Nami.

"It's so scary!" Chopper added.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said there were traps and guards Nami!" said Brook.

"What did you think, that they'd just leave this tower unguarded?!" she asked him.

"Well…"

"Quick! This way!" Nami ordered.

They turned a corner as fast as they could and the monster thing was running too fast to stop and turn so it kept going forward and stopped after awhile.

"Stay still and quiet. I don't think it can see." Nami whispered.

They were staying as quiet has possible when someone's footsteps were heard.

"Who're you people?" Tia asked the four of them, they didn't know each other yet so it was confusing.

"This is no time for introduction! There's a monster chasing us! Be quiet!" Quietly yelled Nami to the girl.

"A monster? To you mean a guardian beast?" Tia asked them.

That same second the beast came around the corner and looked around, patiently awaiting movement. The four straw hats were right, the beast was almost blind.

"Garren stop!" Tia ordered the beast after it let out an awful roar.

"Garren?" asked Usopp oddly.

"Yeah, he has a name." she said. "Come here boy." She motioned the lion-like beast to come closer while still holding unto the little puppy that was Jeraud.

"Don't make it come closer! It'll eat you..." Usopp panicked. 'Who is she? She's really pretty, and seems fearless… or stupid…' He thought.

"That's a good boy." Tia petted its nose with her free hand. "Garren won't hurt me." She said truthfully.

"It's safe?" asked Brook.

"Its calm down." said Chopper.

"It has?" Usopp asked Chopper.

"Yes. Before all I got from him was that he wanted us out of his home… But it's calm, happy." Chopper said.

"How do you know?" Tia asked. 'A reindeer? …could he be…' she thought.

"I can understand him." He answered.

"I see… Would you four happen to be in Monkey D. Luffy's crew?" she asked has the guardian sat protectively beside her.

"Yeah… How did you know?" asked suspiciously Nami. "If you're here to fight, we don't have time for it."

"No of course not!" she laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, still not trusting her. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled at them. "I'm Tia Rose, nice to meet you!" she greeted them formally.

"Your Tia?!" they all shouted at once.

"Yeah… what's so surprising?" she asked confused.

"Well…" Nami said not knowing what else she could said. 'I never knew Luffy would be such good friends with a girl like this. She's so pretty. Is it really her though?' She though a bit irritated.

"We just thought you'd be in a room somewhere locked up… not that we want you to." Usopp said awkwardly. 'Wow, Luffy really picked a good one…' he though with a bit of jealousy.

"At least you're alright. Do you have any wounds?" said Chopper.

"No I'm fine, thanks." She smiled at him. "You're a doctor aren't you? That means your Chopper right? Luffy has told me about how great a doctor you are." She smiled joyfully.

"Really?" the little reindeer asked and blushed happily. "That doesn't make me happy!~"

"A skeleton? You must be Brook, the musician right?" she asked the skeleton who had come closer to her then the others.

"What is it?" she asked after a while that he didn't say anything.

"Can I see your panties?" Brook asked Tia has her face got all red.

"Stop asking girls that!" Nami yelled furiously at Brook when she punched him.

"You'll have to excuse Brook." She said and glared at him embarrassed. "I'm Nami, and that's Usopp."

"Hello." Usopp greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted back. "Where's Luffy?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that's right! I forgot! Tia we have to hurry back!" Usopp told her.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked confused and worried.

"Luffy's fighting back at the castle!"

"What?! Who? Please tell me it's not Elli?" she said very worried.

"Sorry. It's Elli." Usopp admitted.

"Why aren't you four fighting with him?!" she asked feeling guilty.

"He told us to come help you here." Chopper said.

"That fool." She said. "Where are they? We have to hurry."

"He's back at castle's garden." Nami told her.

"Okay, so he's not that far." She said. "Garren." She told the beast and it knew what she wanted, it got into a position where they could all get on.

"Thanks Garren. You four get on too." She said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not going on that thing!" Nami yelled.

"It's not a thing!" she said, mad at Nami but happy the other three were on.

"Nami its okay, he won't hurt you." Chopper told Nami trying to calm her down.

"It's not okay." She replied. "I don't trust it or you." She told Tia.

"Nami don't be that way." Usopp said.

"How do you know it's really her?!" she said irritated.

"The necklace." Usopp answered.

"So what? It's just a necklace." Nami said still not trusting Tia.

"Luffy gave me this necklace; I think that's what Usopp is trying to say. I'd never lose it, it prove it's me." Tia said annoyed at Nami's attitude.

Usopp whispered something in Tia's ear.

"What did you tell her?! If you told her to just leave me here-"

"That's not what he told me! Calm down, Nami." Tia said. "If I give you five million beli, will you cooperate?"

"Five million?" Nami asked has beli sings appeared on her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't think you want to stay here alone, Garren isn't the only guardian here you know, there's also Elden and Jeser." Tia said.

"Okay." Nami said happily and fearful.

"Garren, please take us to the garden, and hurry!" Tia ordered the beast.

'I hope he's alright.' Tia thought fearfully. She took her rose pendant in her hand and prayed that he'd be alright. Jeraud, now in a small puppy's body was asleep in her arm.

They kept moving fast, going through all the traps and all the stairs and hallways. They didn't know what was going on in the garden with Elli and Luffy or what was going on with Robin, Sanji and Zoro fighting the three great ones outside of the castle doors. All was a mystery and a big worry for the five of them on a beast's back. The trip seemed endless because they were so worried. They almost didn't realize they were at the bottom of the tower but Garren stopped and let them know.

"We're not at the garden…" Usopp remarked.

"I know, but we'll have to go on foot from here. I had forgotten that the guardian beasts were not allowed to leave the tower." Tia admitted.

"I see. Then let's hurry." Chopped said.

"Yeah, come on follow me, I know a shortcut." said Tia.

"Alright." Nami said not really wanting to follow her but did so anyways.


	13. Secret weakness and the meeting

**Sorry for this being so late, there's lots of work to do at school and on top of that I got a cold… Well this probably won't be the type of ending you all though it would have had but please enjoy. (:**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Secret weakness and the meeting**

_The enemies each have a secret weakness. Will the straw-hat crew find them and be able to defeat their opponent?_

"You know, boy, you are very lucky." Elli took in deep breaths.

"I guess." Luffy seemed almost as tired as Elli was. "But I really don't need any luck to beat someone like you."

"You still think you can beat me kid?" Elli got more and more impatient with Luffy's determination.

"Of course I do."

"I will admit that you have a chance of winning but your friends truly do not." Elli tried to sound menacing.

"I told you I have going to win, that's not news to me." Luffy smiled. "It would be a bad decision to underestimate my friends."

"Are you not the one doing the underestimating?" Elli said.

"No. Who'd get beat by the three weird looking people with mask that are fighting outside?!" asked Luffy oddly.

"That is no reason to underestimate them you fool!" Replied Elli as he lost his cool.

"Well whatever, right now are fight matters."

"You are right. Shall we continue what we started?" A nasty smile made an appearance on Elli fierce face.

"Bring it." He said seriously but at the same time taunting him.

"Alright, you asked for it kid." said Elli as he went back in his battle position, ready at any moment to fight.

"Eat this!" yelled Tia from a distance has she started throwing something at Elli.

"What is this?!" Elli started screaming from the pain. "It could not be!"

"Haha! I knew that would work…" Tia said smiling at her victory.

"Are those…….Cucumbers?!" Luffy asked oddly and amazed as he watched Tia throw cucumbers at Elli which made him pretty much powerless.

"You bet!" she said smiling.

"How come it's working, they're just cucumbers?" he asked confused.

"Well yes, but you see, Elli's very allergic to cucumbers." She smiled. "He's going to be knock out cold for awhile, don't worry."

"So that's why you stopped on the way here..." said Usopp.

"Yup!" she smiled at them.

"Well that solves a lot of our problems." Nami said also smiling and starting to trust her a little more.

"Tia, you're back!" Luffy said just now noticing she was not in Devoveo Tower anymore.

"Slow…" Chopper and Brook said at the same time.

"Yeah!" she smiled sweetly and joyfully at all of them.

"That's great!" Luffy said as he got up and walked up to Tia and held her in his arms. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." Tai smiled and blushed. "Luffy, can this wait… I'm just so... tired…and.." Tia collapsed from the lack of sleep and of energy, she had been trying to stay awake and joyfully the last couple of hours.

"Tia!" Luffy still held onto her and worried. "Chopper, come here."

"Don't worry she just fainted, she needs some sleep." Chopper informed Luffy and the rest of them as he made sure Tia was alright.

"We should take her back to the ship." Brook said.

"Brooks's right, we should go before Elli wakes up; when ever that'll happen." Usopp reminded them.

"This reunion will have to wait, we have to get the other and go back to the ship." Nami hurried.

"Agreed."

They went back to the front of the castle doors where they had left Robin, Zoro and Sanji to fight the three great ones. They arrived there in seconds.

"Zoro! Sanji! Robin!" Luffy yelled out.

"We're over here!" Sanji replied.

"You guys are done already?" Nami asked surprised.

"You wouldn't believe what their weaknesses are! I could hardly believe it myself!" Zoro said amused. "You guys are done too?"

"Luffy, who's the girl?" Sanji said as he saw Tia on Luffy's back, fainted.

"Elli had an unbelievable weakness too." Luffy laughed. "This is Tia, we have to get her to the ship quickly; she fainted."

"I see. Let's hurry then." Sanji said as they walked back to the ship, moving passed the storm that was still there but leaving quickly now that Elli couldn't keep it up any longer.

Back at the ship, Tia was sleeping in the dining room as Sanji made some food for everyone. Luffy was right beside her the hold time. Chopper was with the still weak puppy Jeraud and the others were just waiting around with not much to say. Tia woke up the minute Sanji put her food in front of her.

"Soup?" Tia mumbled as she woke up.

"Tia are you alright?" Luffy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm better now." She said and at the same time her stomach grumbled. "Hungry."

"Then eat," Sanji said pointing at the beautiful soup he had made as an appetizer. "It's soup."

"I can't…" she said childishly.

"Why not?" Luffy asked questionably. "Sanji's food is really good."

"I know but…." Tia continued.

"But what?"

"It's too pretty to eat!"

"What?!" Luffy and Sanji said at the same time. The rest of the crew gave them odd looks. Tia's stomach grumbled again.

"I think I'll eat it anyways." She said picking up her food and making everyone in the room speechless. "Thanks for the meal." She said as she started eating. "This is really good!"

"Told you it was." Luffy said happily.

"Here have some of this." Sanji said as he brought her the rest of the meal.

"Thank you!" she said pleasantly.

"So Tia," Nami started as Tia and everyone else had finished eating. "How did you know cucumbers would defeat Elli?"

"Well cucumbers won't defeat him but only make him lose consciousness for about a day or so." She said laughing at Elli weakness. "When I first came to this island, I had a job had a baker at a little bakery in town, on one of the festivals I was put in charge of making lunch for everyone going to the festival; including the royal family. I had put cucumbers in the food I had made and went Elli touched one of them he lost conscienceless for the whole day. Jer had then explained to me that Elli was very allergic to cucumber, not deadly but very."

"That explains a lot." Nami said.

"Yeah." Tia said happily.

"Come to think of it, you three said the three great ones had weaknesses too." Nami said.

"You guys fought the three great ones?" Tia asked.

"Yes we did." Sanji said.

"They're unbelievable aren't they?" Tia laughed.

"Yes." Robin said as she, Zoro and Sanji laughed.

"Don't keep us out of the joke like that, tell us." Luffy whined.

"Oh sorry." She said still laughing. "Well you know Elli's weaknesses are cucumbers, but the three great ones each have a different one. Callista's weakness are flowers, Cillian's weakness is blood and Cain's weakness smoke."

"They were a bit too easy." Sanji admitted while laughing.

"What's with that?" Luffy said as he too laughed.

"Tia, do you have a weakness?" Nami asked with a bad intention.

"hmm…." Tia wondered. "Well…my weakness would have to be…" she hesitated for a moment.

Luffy laughed.

"What's so funny Luffy?" Tia whined.

"Did you get over your phobia?" Luffy asked half laughing.

"No, you didn't have to remind me!" she yelled as the thought of are phobia came back to her.

"Tell us what it is already!" Nami yelled impatiently.

"…Cockroach…" Tia admitted ashamed. Luffy laughed but Tia glared at him for it.

"Cockroaches?" Zoro asked. The sound of the word brought shivers down her spine.

"That's not funny." Tia said seriously.

"Yeah it is." he said still laughing. "They're so cute." He teased.

"Luffy!" Tia yelled. "They're so gross…." She shivered.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a last laugh.

"Thank you." She said.

"Sanji, can I have something to eat?" Luffy whined hungrily.

"Luffy, we just ate."

"Yeah but that was a late supper, we missed lunch." Luffy kept whining.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tia apologized guiltily. "I didn't mean to make you miss you lunch. If you wouldn't mind, Sanji, maybe I could make something in your place as a thanks?" Tia offered.

"Ooh! Tia's a good baker; you should let her Sanji." Luffy said.

"Alright then, Tia come this way with me please." Sanji said nicely. "I'll show you were everything is." They both left the room to go to the kitchen while everyone else stay in the room.

"I can't wait to see what Tia will bake." Robin said to please Luffy.

"She a great baker, I'm sure you'll like whatever she'll bake." Luffy smiled.

"So Luffy… She's joining to crew?" Nami asked uneasy.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it's just that we don't know much about her and…I just though we get to know her more before we made any decisions." Nami said, trying to buy time.

"Nami, Luffy's the captain; I don't think you'll want to stand in the way of his decision." said Zoro clearly seeing that Nami didn't like the new girl all that much.

"But…" Nami started as she looked in the direction of Luffy confused face.

"Zoro's right, I think Luffy already decided that Tia would join. I don't see the problem." said the blue-nosed reindeer.

"Well I'm just thinking about the last few days here, it seems all upside down." said Nami.

"They have been pretty exciting." Usopp agreed. "But I think having Tia here is a good thing." Usopp gave Luffy a look.

"We'll still have lots of time here, you'll all have time to get to know her in that time." said Luffy.

"What do you mean captain? We're going to stay here for awhile?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, I mean after this whole mess, Tia will have to stay here and try to fix it."

"How long?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know maybe a week."

"The Log Pose still isn't set yet. Does someone know when it'll set?" Nami asked.

"Let's see, we've been here for about two days so that mean we still have another three days before it sets." Robin answered; she had read about it in the library.

"That's just great." Nami whined.

"What's the big hurry?" Zoro complained about her complaining.

"Well…" Nami said a bit depressed.

"Well what?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"Nothing." said Nami bored.

"Every one!" said Sanji as he and Tia came in the room with plates. "It's ready!"

"Wow!" Usopp and Chopper said as they saw the dessert being set on the table.

"I thought you'd like something sweet so I made you my most special dessert. I know it's really late but…" She said happily.

"Oh! Is that your special dessert?!" asked Luffy excited.

"Yes! My special 'Mont-Blanc mini cakes'!" she said.

"I remember that! You and your mom used to always make that." said Luffy before he took a bite out of the beautiful dessert. "It's still very delicious!" he complimented.

"Thanks."

"This is really good. How did you make it?" Robin asked curiously.

"Well that's bit of a family secret." She teased. "But it's made with the basic and some more special things."

"It's really sweet." said Usopp.

"Mmm! It really is sweet! That's really good." said Chopper.

"Thanks for your kind words." Tia thanked them very happily.

"You know Tia; you're a very good baker. Have you ever thought of opening a bakery?" asked Sanji.

"Oh of course, I do in fact own a little bakery in town. It's called 'Delicious Art '."

"I went there the first day we came here!" yelled Luffy surprised.

"Really?" asked Tia surprised as well.

"Yeah!"

"Haha that's nice." said Tia happily.

"So Tia when did you come here?" asked Nami, wanting to know more about her.

"Well-" Tia started answering Nami's question when Franky walked in the door.

"Franky, you're done?" asked Luffy.

"You bet. It's Super!" Franky said giving Luffy the thumps up.

"You're Franky? That must mean you're the carpenter, nice to meet you." Said Tia trying to understand what was going on.

"Tia we have a surprise for you." said Luffy.

"What? Oh really? That's very nice." She said happily but still a bit lost.

"Come with me for a minute." Said Luffy as he and Tia left the room.

"What is it Luffy?" asked Tia curiously.

"You'll see."

Luffy was bringing Tia to the hall where all of the crew's rooms are. They stopped at a door that looked new.

"This is it, why don't you go inside." said Luffy.

"Alright." Tia opened the door. "Oh Luffy! Is this for me?"

"Yeah, this'll be your room." Luffy smiled at her.

"Thank you so much!" Tia said. "Aiko!" she said as she saw that her cat was here, waiting for her. She sat down on the floor with her cat and looked at how beautiful her room was.

"I'm glad you like it." said Luffy as he sat down next to Tia and the cat she held in her arms.

"Of course I like it!" Tia said happily smiling at the captain.

"It's been pretty crazy that least three days hasn't it?"

"Sure has… It's all turned out well didn't it though?" said Tia.

"Yeah." said Luffy smiling.

"Thanks Luffy." Tia smiled sweetly as Luffy and he smiled back.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." Said Tia as she let go of Aiko and hugged Luffy.

"Any time." said Luffy, hugging her back tightly. "Tia…"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you…" said Luffy getting serious and nervous.

"What is it?" asked Tia curiously, letting go of Luffy so she could listen to what he had to say better.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Luffy as to say! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it so far. (:**


	14. Confessions, Ending

**Confessions**

_What does Luffy have to say? Does Tia have something she wants to confess as well? How it all going to turn out?_

"Well Luffy? What is it?" asked Tia curiously.

"I have a confession to make…" said Luffy hesitating.

"Oh alright, so what is it?"

"Well…." Luffy started saying but stopped as he became more and more nervous.

"Is something wrong Luffy?" asked Tia concerned.

"NO! Not at all sorry..." said Luffy nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Said Tia sweetly which made it all the harder for Luffy to say what he had to say.

"…"

"You don't have to say it right now if you don't want to." said Tia.

"I want to it's just that…" said Luffy as he saw that Tia was tired and yawned. "You're tired, maybe I can tell you some other time…"

"You can say it; I was going to stay awake the whole night anyways."

"Stay awake the whole night? Why?"

"To spend time with you of course, shouldn't I?" asked Tia.

"You don't have to stay up all night for me, besides you need your sleep, you've had a long two days." Said Luffy a bit disappointed.

"But I haven't seen you in so long… Sleep can wait." smiled Tia.

"Tia…" said Luffy happily. "You really don't have to, it's not like we're going anywhere right?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm joining your crew and sailing to One Piece with you." She gave Luffy a big smile.

"Where I'll become Pirate King." he gave her a big smile of his own.

"Of course." she agreed happily.

"I've missed you a lot you know." said Luffy.

"I've missed you too." said Tia. "Now what was it you had to say? If you still can't say it, show me or something. It's really making me curious.

"Show you?" asked Luffy nervously.

"Yeah, show me or write it down or draw a picture, something."

"A-alright.." said Luffy nervously. 'What should I do?!' Luffy panicked in his head.

"Ok." She smiled.

Luffy lead closer to her and put one of his hands on Tia's soft face and looked her in the eyes. Still getting closer Tia was nervous and wondering what was going, simply speechless she just looked him in the eyes as well until Luffy's lips were on hers. They both blushed deep shades of red. Tia was stunned and didn't know what she should do so she just let Luffy kiss her, it's not like she didn't want him do. Luffy was really nervous about what was going to happen when he let go but he let go of Tia face and their lips parted.

"Tia… Truth is…I love you." said Luffy, blushing red and scared. After awhile of just sitting there on Tia's room floor Luffy got the feeling she didn't like him back. "It's ok if you don't love me back; I just wanted you to know."

'H-he loves me?' she though. Still stunned, it took awhile for her to realize he thought she didn't love him back. "Luffy you're such idiot." She said happily. "Of course I love you too!" she said before she put her lips back on his.

"Thank you Tia." He told sweetly her.

"No, thank you." She told him. "I guess that means I'll be achieving my dream soon?"

"huh? You never did tell me…Am I going to know any time soon?" he asked her curiously.

"If you become Pirate King, can I be your Pirate Queen?" she asked, face pink from blushing.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" he confessed grinning.

"That's great." She said sweetly.

Luffy and Tia looked into each other's eyes deeply, as if they were reading their minds.

In the next few days the crew spend there on the island were hard but the problem was solved, Jeraud's brother who had left the island to become a pirate came back after hearing the news that Jeraud was dead. The island mourned he's death, and put Elli away in the castle dungeon to spend the rest of his life in. To thank the straw hat crew of what they had done, to greet the new king and to say their goodbyes to Tia, a festival was thrown. It became a national holiday that would be celebrated each year. Later on, Nami and Tia become better friends; she was getting along very well with the rest of the crew too. Many adventures came their way, many things they had to face, but Tia and Luffy were always there to protect the good and defeat the bad. Their bounties were one of the highest in all the seas, no one could get by them, they were headed to One Piece with brave heart; and they made it.

"Luffy, this is it." Tia said proudly has she and Luffy made it to the top of the highest point of the island of One Piece.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Luffy said happily, still not believing it was real.

"It's hard to believe, but this is real." She said taking in everything.

"After 5 years…We're finally here."

"Yes we are." She said looking at the horizons while the rest of the crew took the treasures back to the ship.

"I don't think this moment could get any better." Luffy said looking around on the island and all of its treasures.

"Well, I can think of something…" Tia said nervously.

"Really? What could make this any better?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well…Luffy." She said turning to look at him and he did the same.

"What is it? Just tell me, it's okay." Luffy said, obviously sensing she was nervously.

"Well..." Tia started then paused to put her hand on her stomach, still nervous she said. "Luffy, I'm…."

"You're?" said Luffy, both curious and scared for some reason.

"I'm pregnant." Tia answered nervously and scared that Luffy wouldn't approve.

"You're pregnant?!" scream-asked Luffy which mad Tia unsure of whether or not he was ok with it.

"Yes…I'm sorry…" said Tia unsure, afraid, started sobbing a bit.

"What are you talking about?! That's great!" said Luffy as he took Tia hands away from her sobbing face and looked her in the eyes with a big smiled. "Tia, you just keep making me so happy! I'm so glad I have you in my life!" Tia stopped sobbing, realizing Luffy was has happy as she about this baby. Luffy and Tia kissed a very passionately, showing each other how happy their lives would be.

"You're really happy Luffy?" Tia asked.

"Of course I am!" he said smiling.

"Luffy…." Tia said smiling at him but crying tears of joy.

"Tia, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" she said as she looked had him and smiled sweetly like she always did.

"I am too." He said sweetly to her, and kissed her once more, but that kiss was a promise that they would raise this child together and be as happy as they could be.

After awhile Luffy finally asked "To you think it'll be a girl or boy?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to pick a name." She said jokingly.

"I guess we'll have to figure that out then." He smiled.

"What do you think of the Amy name if it's a girl?" she asked, clearly liking the name.

"Sure. If it's a boy how about the name Dillon?" he said

"I like that." They both smiled.

They gently but passionately kissed as the sun set on the island of One Piece, the last lights of day shinning on the treasures. They had all worked so hard to achieve their dreams, and in the end they were extremely happy that they did. Luffy and Tia made their big announcement while the crew partied the whole night. Luffy and Tia weren't the only once with surprises that night, Nami and Sanji had become a couple a year after Tia joined the crew, and they were getting married. That gave Tia and Luffy an idea, since they had a baby on the way and had not yet married; they were going to have a double wedding with all their friends and family.

The weddings went beautifully; lots of good friends were there, everyone was happy for the new couples. Luffy's grandfather and his brother were very proud of him. The King and Queen of the Pirates were married and the marines named them "most dangerous couple" in the seas. Not long after Luffy and Tia were married, Tia gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Luffy and Tia were happy with their two children, who became a lot like them. Their names were the ones they had decided on, Dillon for the boy and Amy for the girl. They lived long and died happy.

**The end.**

_**Well I hope you liked that, I know the ending was short but I hope you enjoyed it still. **_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think. :)**_


End file.
